qu'est il arrivé à Ginny?
by beru ou bloub
Summary: Ginny entre dans sa 7 eme année à poudlard, mais elle à beaucoup changée en un été, et Harry qui n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles depuis la fin de ses études. épilogue. FIC TERMINEE
1. chap1: questions sans réponses

**Petite note valable pour tous, pour tout auteur:**  
Juste avant que vous entamiez votre lecture, sachez que ce n'est pas parce que l'histoire est terminée qu'il ne faut pas envoyer vos soutiens, critiques et commentaires. Cela fait évidemment plaisir de savoir que l'on est lu alors que l'histoire est terminée depuis longtemps, mais cela fait encore plus plaisir que de recevoir des reviews! Donc n'hésitez pas à le faire, cela fera évidemment plaisir à l'auteur, quel qui soit.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. En espérant qu'il vous plaises. Bon, les perso sont de JKR, pas besoin de préciser, ainsi que tout l'environnement. 

----------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 : questions sans réponses.

_-_ allez Ginny, il est temps d'aller te coucher !

_- _oui mam, dit elle, résignée. Elle avait bien essayé de se coucher plus tard pendant cet été, mais Molly Weasley, le mère de Ginny, l'avait tellement disputée en apprenant ça que, maintenant, notre Ginny respectait le couvre feu imposé par sa mère pour ne pas re subir à nouveau sa colère.

Elle se leva du canapé, dit bonne nuit à ses parents et monta lentement et sur la pointe des pieds l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller son frère, ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas le déranger car elle savait qu'Hermione était avec son frère.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement avec ces deux la ! Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, ils s'aimaient. Mais ce n'est pue pendant leur dernière année qu'ils se sont mis ensemble.

Elle était heureuse pour eux deux. Elle entra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se mis au lit sans mettre son pyjama.

_-_ Je le mettrais demain avant de descendre, se dit-elle.

Elle aimait la sensation de sa couette sur sa peau de pêche. Elle s'endormi presque aussitôt et se mis a rêver.

Elle était en train de se balader en foret, toute seule, par une belle journée d'été, sans un nuage à l'horizon. Elle connaissait bien cette foret car c'est celle qui se trouve derrière le terrier. Elle empruntait le chemin menant au lac et, une fois arrivée près des rives, elle s'allongea dans un coin d'ombre au bord de l'eau. Elle se détendie en écoutant le chant des oiseaux et les clapotis de l'eau.

« plouf ! »

Tient ! Qu'est ce qui est tombé dans l'eau ? C'est sûrement un poisson qui est remonté à la surface, pensa Ginny.  
« plouf ! »

Non ! Ce n'est pas un poisson, se dit elle. Elle se releva et le vit sur la berge opposée. Lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Lui, qui lui a sauvée la vie a plusieurs reprises. Lui et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais toujours en bataille. Lui et ses yeux verts. Lui qui était en train de faire des ricochets.

Elle le regarda un moment. Dieux qu'elle aimait ça le regarder. Lui qu'elle trouvait si beau, si séduisant, si sexy. Elle ramassa elle aussi un caillou, s'approcha un peu plus de la berge et fit un ricochet. Le jeune fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, il levait les yeux de l'eau et vit Ginny de l'autre coté du lac, et il lui sourit. Elle ne put résister à ce sourire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il réservait à de rares personnes. Elle rougit presque aussitôt et elle baissa la tête pour ne pas le lui montrer.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que le paysage se modula. Elle n'arrivait plus à voir l'herbe sur laquelle ses pieds reposaient, elle releva la tête pour voir où était Harry mais elle n'aperçut même pas le lac.

A présent elle était dans une pièce sombre, une grande pièce sombre haut de plafond dont les murs semblaient être recouvert d'anciennes tapisseries et peintures. Le sol était en marbre, et en regardant le plafond, on pouvait apercevoir des voûtes, les mêmes que celles qui sont au plafond des châteaux de la Renaissance. De par tous ces détails, Ginny en déduit qu'elle était dans un manoir.

Elle était à l'oppose de la seule source de lumière de la pièce, qui provenait d'une cheminée. Devant cette grande cheminée, il y avait un fauteuil. Elle s'avança doucement, mesurant le son de chacun de ses pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix, qui la coupa dans son élan.

Cette voix était grave et froide, elle ressemblait à un sifflement. Pour Ginny, cette voix était irréelle, et pourtant, à sa grande surprise, elle la comprenait. Elle appelait un certain Nagini.

Mais qui était il ? Et à qui appartenait cette voix ? Et qu'est ce que, elle, Ginny, faisait dans ce manoir ? Elle ne comprenait rien mais elle voulait savoir. Elle resta là où elle était, debout, immobile, à attendre et à observer le fauteuil qui était tourné vers la cheminée. Elle ne pouvait donc voir son occupant. Elle se mit alors à observer la pièce et vit entrer un homme et un serpent par une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée.

Les deux nouveaux venus s'avançaient maintenant vers le fauteuil. Une fois arrivé devant la cheminée, l'homme, qui était encagoulé, se prosterna devant le fauteuil. Il avait un genou à terre et sa tête était baissée, regardant le sol.

_-_ excusez moi maître !

_-_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Lucius, tu ne trouveras rien sur ce qu'il c'est passé.

_-_ Mais alors, maître, pourquoi me demandez vous de faire ces recherches ?

_-_ J'ai mes raisons lucius.

_-_ pouvez vous m'expliquer alors, maître ?

_-_ commencerais tu à douter de moi, Lucius ?

_-_ comment pourrais- je, maître.

_-_ alors exécutes mes ordres !

_- _Mais maître ...

_-_ ' Endoloris '

Lucius criait de douleur, Ginny pouvait l'entendre. Mais son cri n'était masculin. Comment cet homme encagoulé pouvait-il avoir un cris si aigue et si strident ? Comment...

C'est alors que Ginny se rendit compte que ce cri n'appartenait pas à lucius. Ce cri, c'était le sien ! Elle avait mal, très mal. Elle était par terre, recroquevillé sur elle-même à cause de la douleur. Elle se tenait la tête entre ses mains, c'était comme si elle allait exploser. Elle avait une douleur intense sur le front.

Elle s'était réveillée par terre, sa tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Elle avait toujours mal à la tête. Elle se demandait si elle avait crié en rêvant. Heureusement qu'elle lance toujours un sort de silence à sa chambre avant de s'endormir.

Elle se leva et s'assit sur son lit. Elle repensait à son rêve. Elle avait rêvé de Voldemort. C'était la deuxième fois cette semaine. En fait, c'était la deuxième fois tout court. La première fois, c'était il y a trois jours et elle avait tout d'abord rêvé d'Harry, tout comme cette nuit.

Harry ! Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi qu'ils ne c'étaient revus. Ron, son frère, ne l'avait pas revu depuis la sortie du Poudlard express, il y a un mois et demi, et il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Harry. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas Harry qui rêvait de Voldemort ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'anormal, soit chez Harry, soit chez Voldemort. Après tout, que les deux soient concernés, ça c'est normal !

Elle, elle n'avait pas de lien particulier avec Voldemort, alors pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de lui ? Et aussi, en y repensant, ce rêve n'en était pas un. Quelque chose lui était arrivée, à elle. Peut être avait elle un lien particulier avec Harry, ce qui lui permettait de ressentir ce qu'il ressent, où, dans ce cas particulier, de voir et ressentir les visions d'Harry à propos de Voldemort.

Ce lien était ce l'amour ? Ils c'étaient mutuellement avoués leurs sentiments, mais, lui, avait refusé d'entamer une relation avec elle.

« Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, je ne veux pas être la cause d'une de tes peines. Je sais que je le serais, mais je ne veux pas que cette peine te soit trop grande, trop insurmontable. Je ne sais pas si je vais en sortir vivant de cette guerre. Je ne veux pas te donner d'espoirs. Par contre, si je survis, je reviendrais te reconquérir et t'épouser.» avait il dit à Ginny.

Mais depuis ces paroles et le merveilleux moments qui les suivit, plus une nouvelle. Que lui était il arrivé ? Quelqu'un savait il où il était ?

Ginny se mise à pleurer. Elle était toujours assise sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Etait ce à cause d'Harry ou à cause de son mal de tête.

D'ailleurs, c'était bizarre qu'elle est mal à la tête. En se réveillant, tout à l'heure, elle était toujours posée sur son oreiller malgré sa chute. Mais pendant le rêve, elle se rappelle avoir eu un violent mal de crâne avant de se réveiller. Etait ce la cause de celui qu'elle avait maintenant ?

Le lendemain matin, il va falloir qu'elle en parle avec quelqu'un, avec Hermione. Il va falloir lui parler de son rêve et de toutes ces questions sans réponses.

Ginny se recoucha et finit sa nuit sans un seul autre rêve.

Le lendemain matin, après un bon petit déjeuné, Ginny arriva, non sans mal, à isoler Hermione. Elles étaient dans la chambre de la cadette Weasley. Hermione, qui avait comprit que c'était important, isola la chambre.

_-_ Que voulais tu me dire Ginny, dit elle en faisant face à la rousse.

_-_ C'est pas simple ! En fait, il m'arrive des trucs bizarres en ce moment.

_-_ Qu'entends tu par bizarre ? Tu veux dire étrange, impossible...

_-_ Je veux dire que je fais les mêmes rêves qu'Harry.

_-_ Hein ! Attends là ! Répètes et expliques s'il te plait.

_- _disons que la nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé de Voldemort. Enfin, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était plutôt une sorte de vision car le rêve me paraissait réel.

_-_ Tu es en train de me dire que tu as un lien avec Voldemort...

_-_ Ou un lien avec Harry, coupa Ginny, et, à ce moment là, j'arrive à entrer dans les rêves d'Harry, enfin plutôt dans ses visions, expliqua-t- elle précipitamment.

_-_ Bon ! Racontes moi ton rêve, demanda Hermione.

_- _Ginny s'exécuta et elle lui raconta tout, dans les moindres détails. Quelques minutes après la fin du récit, Hermione pris la parole :

_- _Donc tu n'as pas vu Harry ?

_-_ Non, à part près du lac, mais là, je suis sur que c'était un rêve, et non une vision.

_- _Et tu as entendus Voldemort appeler Nagini ?

_-_ oui, mais sa voix était bizarre, elle était froide et ressemblait à un sifflement.

_-_ Et tu as eu mal à la tête. Dis moi, tu ne t'es pas cognée la tête en dormant ?

_-_ Je ne pense pas. Elle était sur mon oreiller à mon réveil donc je l'ai ramassée et remise en place.

_-_ arrêtes de plaisanter, s'il te plait. Essayes de te souvenir où tu avais mal exactement.

Ginny montra son front du doigt. Rien de surprenant, sauf que si Harry avait fait le même geste que Ginny, il aurait montré sa cicatrice. Hermione en était certaine.

_-_ Je pense que tu étais Harry pendant ta vision. Tu as compris le fourchelangue, car Nagini est le serpent de compagnie de Voldemort, et là, tu viens de me montrer l'endroit exact de sa cicatrice, expliqua Hermione.

_- _Quoi ! Mais, mais... Balbutia Ginny.

_- _Tu as bien un lien avec Harry, il te reste à le découvrir. Tu ferais bien de contacter Harry et de lui expliquer. Parles en aussi à Dumbledore.

_-_ D'accord, je le ferrais.

_-_ Bon ! Voila une bonne chose de faite. A oui, dit Hermione en se tapant le front, ta mère veut aller sur le chemin de traverse cet aprèm pour tes fournitures scolaires. Tu ferais bien d'aller la voir maintenant.

_-_ Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Ginny commençait à sortir de sa chambre, et, arrivée au pallier, elle se retourna et s'adressa à Hermione :

_-_ Surtout, pas un mot à qui que se soit, d'accord ?

_- _Bien sur Ginny. Dis moi, combien de fois ai-je divulguée un de tes secrets ? demanda Hermione avec une pointe de malice.

_- _Ginny esquissa un geste qui voulait dire « c'était juste pour préciser » et elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre.

---------------------------------------------------------

Juste pour vous dire que je ne pourrais pas poster régulièrement les chapitres de cette fic car je n'est pas d'ordi perso sur mon lieu d'étude. J'essayerais de faire de mon mieux, mais ne vous attendez pas à un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines, voir toutes les deux semaines. Voila, c'était juste pour ça.


	2. chap2: jour de rentrée

Voila un nouveau chapitre dans lequel j'introduis des nouveaux perso. Au départ, je ne voulais pas créer de nouveaux perso mais en voyant que le 'couple' Ginny Luna ne tenait pas trop la route, je me suis laissé tenter. Tout ça pour dire que Iola, Gerald et Luc sont des perso de mon invention, bien que leurs noms de familles respectifs ne le soient pas ! Et oui !! Méliflua appartient aussi à JKR, voir le tome 5 au moment où Sirius commente la tapisserie murale représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black.  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et n'hésiter pas à répondre à la question si vous avez des idées !  
  
--------------- ----------------  
  
Chap2 : jour de rentré.  
  
En ce matin de septembre, le premier de ce mois, Ginny se leva tôt. Elle avait encore rêvé d'Harry, comme presque chaque nuit, mais au lieu de durer, il s'était évanoui dans la nuit.  
  
Ginny se souvenait de ses visions de Voldemort. Peut être avait elle peur de rêver d'Harry maintenant, car voir les faits et gestes de ce mage noir n'est pas de tout repos, même si elle n'avait plus refait de vision de tout l'été.  
  
En ce premier septembre, Ginny se leva tôt et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner après s'être vêtue de son pyjama. Sa mère l'attendait déjà dans la cuisine.  
  
  
_ J'étais sûr que tu allais te lever avant les garçons.  
  
  
_ Comment ça mam ? Demanda Ginny un peu tendue.  
  
  
_ C'est ta dernière rentrée à Poudlard ! Moi aussi j'étais stressée ce jour là.  
  
  
_ Ahh !!! Oui, oui ! Ça doit être ça.  
  
En fait, Ginny était préoccupée par autre chose et en avait complètement oublié sa rentrée. Mais le fait d'entendre sa mère parler de Poudlard l'avait détendue. Pourquoi s'était elle inquiétée, pourquoi avait elle pensé que sa mère parlait d'un autre sujet ?  
  
  
_ Tu veux bien m'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner ?  
  
  
_ Bien sur, mam ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?  
  
  
_ Tu veux bien mettre la table, s'il te plait ?  
  
  
_ Je mets 7 couverts ?  
  
  
_ Non ! On sera 11. Tous tes frères seront là et il y aura aussi Fleur et Hermione.  
  
  
_ Et ba, va y avoir du monde ! Et en quel honneur toute la famille se réunie ce matin ? Demanda Ginny avec une pointe de malice.  
  
  
_ Comment oses tu poser cette question, répliqua Molly avec un grand sourire.  
  
Me Weasley connaissait très bien sa fille et elle savait que cette dernière avait posé sa question en connaissant la réponse.  
  
  
_ Dit mam, tu sais que le train part à midi pile !  
  
  
_ Non ma chérie, on a reçu un hibou il y a trois jours nous indiquant un changement d'horaire. Tu pars à 15 heure.  
  
  
_ C'est pour ça que tout le monde vient prendre le petit dèj ici alors.  
  
  
_ Oui, j'en ai profité pour inviter toute la famille. Ca va être comme avant !  
  
  
_ Dit mam, ce ti dèj familiale, tu le fais plus pour toi que pour tes enfants en fait, dit Georges.  
  
  
_ Parce que pour nous, c'est une vraie corvée, rajouta Fred.  
  
Ils avaient dit cela du bas des escaliers, et heureusement pour eux car ils purent anticiper la réaction de Molly.  
  
  
_ Vous deux ! Attendez un peu ! Vous allez voir ! Revenez ici, c'est un ordre ! Bon, puisque vous voulez courir !  
  
Molly sortie sa baguette magique, métamorphosa deux torchons en rouleaux à pâtisserie et les enchanta pour poursuivre les jumeaux.  
  
Ginny, quant à elle, observait la scène en se tenant les cotes de son bras gauche et en s'accoudant à la table du droit.  
  
  
_ Ba dit donc, je vois que l'on s'amuse ici, dit Ron qui venait de faire son apparition au bas des escaliers en compagnie d'Hermione.  
  
  
_ Salut tout le .... Commença Hermione avant d'exploser de rire en voyant les jumeaux poursuivis par deux rouleaux à pâtisserie.   
  
_ C'est la première fois que je vois ma future belle sœur comme ça, intervena Charlie. Ça fait plaisir ! Mais c'est aussi inquiétant dans le sens où c'est une scène qui, à la maison, est assez courante.  
  
  
_ En fait, commença Hermione, ça me rappelle les dessins animés de mon enfance, expliqua t elle avant de retomber dans un nouveau fou rire.  
  
  
_ Salut grand frère ! Cria Ginny en sautant au cou de Charlie. Ça fait un bail !  
  
  
_ C'est vrai, ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas revenu à la maison. Mais mes affaires en Roumanie me prennent un temps fou.  
  
  
_ Arrête de nous raconter des histoires ! En fait tu t'es trouvé une jolie tite blonde, intervena Ron.  
  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu as contre les blondes ? Fait bien attention à ta réponse, Ronald Weasley, dit Bill qui venait d'arriver avec Fleur, en prenant un ton coléreux.  
  
  
_ Arrêtez un peu de vous chamaillez ! Puisque tout le monde est là, on va se mettre à table, ordonna Molly.  
  
  
_ Mais mam, Percy et papa ne sont pas encore arrivés !  
  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, ils sont en chemin, dit Molly. Comment ça va Bill ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas plus souvent à la maison ? Surtout que tu n'habites pas loin d'ici.  
  
  
_ Mam ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je ne viens pas c'est parce que j'ai trop peur que tu me coups les cheveux, plaisanta Bill.  
  
  
_ Bonjour Fleur. Tu es resplendissante aujourd'hui ! Comment tu fais ? C'est quoi ton secret pour être toujours aussi belle ?  
  
  
_ Cherches pas mam, moi aussi j'essaye de percer son secret et je n'ai toujours pas réussi ! Dit Bill.  
  
  
_ Salut tout le monde, intervena Arthur Weasley. Alors, on mange quand ?  
  
  
_ Très bonne question p'pa, approuva Ron.  
  
  
_ allez, tout le monde à table, ordonna Ginny, j'apporte le ti dèj.  
  
Une fois tout le monde à table, les discutions continuèrent. Tous rirent et mangèrent. Tous étaient de bonne humeur. Peu à peu, la discution s'orienta vers les sujets de l'ordre du phénix. En effet, tous, excepté Ginny, faisaient partie de l'ordre.  
  
Mais la présence de cette dernière ne dérangeait pas. Pour certains, même si Ginny n'avait pas fini ses études à Poudlard, elle était capable de faire partie de l'ordre, donc plus elle en serait, moins elle aurait à rattraper.  
  
Mais quand on parle de l'ordre, on parle obligatoirement de Voldemort, et parler de Voldemort revient à parler d'Harry. Ginny le savait bien, d'ailleurs cela ne manqua pas.  
  
  
_ Dit mam, tu n'as pas demandé à Harry de venir ? C'est étonnant de ta part, fit remarquer Georges.  
  
  
_ Je lui ai envoyé un hibou mais cet incapable est revenu avec la lettre.  
  
  
_ Il ne l'a peut être pas trouvé, tout simplement.  
  
  
_ En tout cas, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles de lui, dit Hermione. Soit il prépare quelque chose et il a besoin de concentration, donc d'être seul, soit il coupe les ponts pour nous protéger.  
  
  
_ C'est bizarre son attitude. Il sait très bien qu'on fait partie de l'ordre alors s'il veut nous protéger, c'est râpé. D'ailleurs, on c'est toujours tout dit alors pourquoi serai ce différant maintenant ? Questionna Ron sachant très bien que personne n'allait répondre.  
  
Au fond d'elle-même, Ginny avait un pressentiment. Elle sentait que quelque chose s'était passée. Elle le savait. Elle connaissait la réponse à la question de son frère, elle savait que se n'était pas différent par rapport à avant, mais qu'Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre. Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Encore une question. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Harry, elle se posait une question. A chaque fois, la réponse était sur le bout de sa langue, mais elle ne la connaissait pas.  
  
Elle avait l'impression qu'a chaque fois, quelqu'un essayait de lui souffler la réponse, sans qu'elle ne l'entende. Et se n'était pas la première fois. Cela revenait sans cesse, tous les jours, depuis un peu plus d'un mois.  
  
Après le petit dèj, Ginny monta dans sa chambre, finir de préparer sa valise pour Poudlard. Elle eue un pincement au cœur en pensant que s'était la dernière fois qu'elle la préparait. Puis son regard se porta sur sa table de nuit où un reflet rouge et or avait attiré son attention.  
  
  
_Merde ! Mon insigne de préfete ! J'allais l'oublier ! Quelle tête en l'air !  
  
Elle avait été nommée préfete à l'entre de sa cinquième année au collège, ce qui avait rendu Molly hystérique. Sa seule fille préfete. Quand elle l'a su, elle s'était immédiatement rendu sur le chemin de Traverse lui acheter une robe de soirée digne de ce nom et une chouette.  
  
En plus, le dîné avait été somptueux et délicieux, un peu comme le petit dèj de ce matin, mais avec Harry en plus, pensa Ginny.  
  
Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 12h30.il va bientôt falloir partir, se dit-elle.  
  
  
_ Ginny ! Tu es prête ? On y va dans 10 minutes, comme ça on arrivera en avance pour une fois.  
  
  
_ Oui mam, j'arrive !  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était en bas et attendait ses parents pour aller à la gare de King Cross. Comme presque tous les ans, ils y allaient en voiture. Mais à la grande surprise de Ginny, elle vit une Toyota bleu marine garée devant le Terrier.  
  
  
_ On ne t'a pas dit, mais Hermione a eu son permis moldus pour pouvoir conduire, lui dit son père, mais elle ne veut pas que je fasse des modifications à l'intérieur, chuchota t il à son oreille.  
  
  
_ Quel dommage ! C'est pour ça qu'on part plus tôt que d'habitude !  
  
  
_ Oui, elle n'a même pas installé le passe bouchon, ni le repousse obstacle, ni l'anti souvenir, indispensable a toute voiture appartenant à des sorciers, ni .....  
  
  
_ Et oui ! Je conduis façon moldu donc j'ai une voiture moldue à 95%, dit Hermione.  
  
  
_ Pourquoi elle n'ait pas a 100% moldue ta voiture ? demanda Arthur intrigué  
  
  
_ Tu as vu le prix de l'essence ! Et en plus comme sa, je pollue pas. Allez ! On y va ?  
  
Sur ces paroles, tout le monde monta dans la voiture. Hermione avait prit soin de prendre une espace, ce qui permit à Ginny, Ron, Arthur et Molly de s'asseoir dans la voiture. Ginny se mit à la place du mort, tandis qu'Arthur, Molly et Ron étaient à l'arrière.  
  
Le voyage se déroula sans soucis. Au début, Ginny regardait la route et observait les gestes d'Hermione, tandis que ses parents et son frère discutaient. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'elle put avoir une discution avec Hermione sur le fait de conduire.  
  
Ginny était très intéressée par le permis moldu et Hermione lui expliqua un peu près tout, en insistant sur le code de la route, ce qui rebutait Ginny. Evidemment, les règlements et les Weasley, c'est une grande histoire d'amour.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross avec une demi-heure d'avance. Un record ! Ils descendirent de la voiture, Ginny prit sa malle et tous se dirigèrent vers la voie 9 ¾. Une fois sa malle installée à bord du Poudlard express, Ginny alla dire au revoir à sa famille et reçue pleins de conseils et de cadeaux, dont la nouvelle boite à flemme des jumeaux et la carte des maraudeurs.  
  
Heureusement que ses parents ne savaient pas ce qu'était ce morceau de parchemin sinon Ginny aurait encore dû affronter la colère de sa mer, et ça devant presque tous les élèves de Poudlard. Cette année s'annonçait comme une des meilleurs, se disait-elle. Entre la boite à flemme, nouvelle version, la carte des maraudeurs et le balai d'Harry, que ce dernier lui avait prêté, va mieux falloir se tenir loin de moi, pensa t elle.  
  
Un coup de sifflet retenti, annonçant le départ du train, Ginny fit un dernier 'au revoir' à sa famille et elle prit place dans son compartiment. Elle regardait par la fenêtre le quai s'éloigner en rêvassant quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant place à Luna, une Serdaigle, à Iola Descartes, une Gryffondor qui partageait le même dortoir que Ginny, et aussi à Luc et Gérald Méliflua, deux jumeaux dont l'un était à Gryffondor, et l'autre à Serpentard.  
  
Les deux jumeaux étaient de lointain cousin à Sirius, et ils avaient, tous les deux, été renié par leur mère. Pendant l'été qui avait précédé leur quatrième année à Poudlard, l'été qui avait vu le retour de Voldemort, ils avaient eu un différent sur ce dernier. Leur mère partageait le même point de vue que le mage noir, tandis qu'eux étaient plutôt de l'avis de Dumbledore.  
  
Iola Descartes, elle, était française d'origine. Elle s'était expatriée à la demande de sa mère. C'était une jolie fille brune aux yeux turquoises, avec un visage angélique. Elle était plus grande que Ginny et Luna, qui étaient un peu près de même taille.  
  
Ce petit groupe hétéroclite s'était formé au cours de leur cinquième année, pendant un cours de potion, quand Gérald, le Serpentard, abandonna ses camarades de maison pour aller avec son jumeau, qui était juste devant Ginny et Iola. Tout de suite, une alchimie s'est formée, et ils ne se sont plus quittés. A ses 4 là sont venus se greffer Luna et le groupe des trois, composé d'Hermione, Ron et Harry. Mais aujourd'hui ces trois derniers n'étaient pas là, car ils avaient fini leurs études à Poudlard.  
  
Tous étaient contents de se revoir. La moitié de leur wagon a été assailli de leurs cris de joie pendant dix minutes, suivi de leurs rires. Ensuite suivi le récit de leurs vacances respectives.  
  
Le meilleur fut celui de Luna, car elle était partie en expédition avec son père, à la recherche d'animaux fantastiques. Elle aimait ces expéditions, et cela se ressentait en écoutant le récit de ses vacances. Elle décrivait tout, dans les moindres détails, et ses compagnons semblaient boire ses paroles. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Luna parla sans s'arrêter.  
  
Quand se fut le tour de Ginny, elle leur raconta presque tout. Le presque était du a ses rêves de Voldemort. Ses amis rigolèrent de bon cœur en entendant le petit déjeuner mouvementé de ce matin, et tous demandèrent des explications sur le permis de conduire moldu, ainsi que sur le fonctionnement d'une voiture moldue.  
  
En fait, le voyage fut tranquille. Personne ne vint les déranger, pas même la vendeuse de bonbons.  
  
Après avoir dit 'bonjour' à Hagrid en sortant du train, ils s'installèrent dans une calèche, qui les emmena au pied du château. A l'entrée du château, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, faisait des blagues à tous ceux qui passaient, en leur lançant des bombes à eau. Il s'apprêtait à en lancer une sur le groupe de Ginny, mais, en apercevant la sœur des jumeaux, il se retena avec difficulté.  
  
Depuis le départ de Fred et Georges, Peeves se retenait de faire des mauvais tours à Ginny, et cela la ravissait. Ne plus entre embêter dans les couloirs par l'esprit frappeur, quel bonheur.  
  
Quel bonheur aussi de voir le plafond de la grande salle refléter les jaunes orangés du coucher de soleil ! Ça rajoutait au magnifique de la salle. Tous prirent place à leurs tables respectives, en attendant la répartition et le banquet de bienvenue. La répartition fut, comme à son habitude, longue et bruyante, et le banquet fut un régal.  
  
Une fois de retour dans son dortoir, Ginny s'allongea sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se changer, et fixa le plafond. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle se dit à elle-même, nous voilà de retour pour une nouvelle année. Puis elle se changea, se glissa sous la couette et s'endormie.  
  
----------- ----------------  
  
Merci à Alpo pour ses encouragements et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! 


	3. chap3: un cours de DCFM mouvementé

Voilà le troisième chapitre, un peu de retard. Désolé mais je n'ai pas d'ordinateur perso sur mon lieu d'étude, donc je fais de mon mieux. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Chap 3 : cours de DCFM un peu mouvementé.  
  
Dans le dortoir des filles de septième année, dans la tour Gryffondor, l'agitation régnait. Il était 7h10 du matin, et les cours commençaient dans à peine 50 minutes. Certaines filles se battaient pour aller dans la salle de bain, tandis que d'autres se questionnaient sur leurs habits. Iola, qui sortait de la douche, s'approchait de son lit et remarqua les rideaux tirés de celui de Ginny.  
  
_ Allez, debout la Belle aux Bois Dormants, dit Iola en tirant les rideaux du lit de sa meilleure amie, et laissant ainsi les rayons du soleil attendre le visage de Ginny.  
  
_ Laisse moi dormir, grogna la rousse.  
  
_ Nan ! C'est impossible ! Tu as 5 minutes pour te lever, 10 pour te laver et 5 pour t'habiller. Ensuite, à table ! ! !  
  
_ Il est quelle heure ?  
  
_ 7h15, dépêches sinon on ne pourra pas prendre de petit déj.  
  
_ Toi et ton estomac, on dirait mon frère. Au fait, on commence par quoi ce matin ?  
  
_ Tu es préfete et tu ne connais pas ton emploi du temps ! Ba dit donc, la profession se dégrade ! On commence par Binns, 2 heures et ensuite .....  
  
_ Pourquoi se réveiller puisqu'on va se rendormir dans une heure ?  
  
_ Pour manger ! Allez, lèves toi ! On va être en retard.  
  
Ginny se leva, alla dans la salle de bain, se lava et s'habilla en 10 minutes, ce qui lui valu les remerciements de Iola, ou plutôt de son ventre. Une fois installée à la table des Gryffondors, dans la grande salle, la discution repris :  
  
_ Et sinon, on a quoi après histoire ? Demanda Ginny.  
  
_ Bon ab debenfe gondre sorfes du bal.  
  
Je pense que Iola veut dire DCFM, dit Luc en s'installant à coté de cette dernière. Sinon, bien dormit les filles ?  
  
_ Oui et toi ? Lui répondirent elles d'une même voix.  
  
_ Bien bien. Mais en réalité, je ne sais pas puisque je dormais, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.  
  
_ Très spirituel, se moqua Ginny. J'espère que le prof de DCFM est arrivé, parce que j'en ai ma claque d'avoir une serpillière huileuse à la place d'un prof. Un mois qu'on supporte ça.  
  
_ C'est vrai que moi aussi je commence à faire une over dose de Rogue, intervena Luna.  
  
_ Tient, salut Luna. Alors tu as fait de beaux rêves d'Heliopathes, demanda Luc, avec une pointe de moquerie et d'amusement.  
  
_ Pas vraiment ! J'ai plutôt rêvé d'un strip tease fait par un jeune homme de Gryffondor à qui je parle en ce moment même.  
  
_ On appelle ça un cauchemar ma chère, fit remarquer Gérald, qui venait d'arriver. Cette remarque provoqua un fou rire de tout notre petit groupe.  
  
_ Bon faudrait peut être bouger si on veut les places du dernier rang, fit remarquer Iola.  
  
_ Je vois que vous avez Binns ! Je parie sur Ginny, dit Gérald.  
  
Ginny, à l'entente de son nom, sortie de sa léthargie :  
  
_ Quoi ! Tu paries sur moi ? Et quel est l'objet de ce pari ?  
  
_ Disons que je suis sur que tu vas t'endormir la première dans le cours de Binns et que je suis prêt à miser de l'argent dessus.  
  
_ Tu devrais le faire, je serais ravie de te faire gagner, ça tu peux en être sur ! Dit Ginny tout en baillant, ce qui refit rire tout le groupe.  
  
Pendant le cours de Binns, à 10 minutes de la fin, Iola était un des seuls élèves encore éveillés.  
  
_ Allez, on se relève la Belle aux Bois Dormants. On a DCFM dans 15 minutes et faudrait avoir une tête présentable, on ne sait jamais.  
  
_ Dans tes rêves oui ! dit Ginny. Rogue a toujours voulu enseigner les DCFM, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va lâcher ce poste.  
  
_ Pourrais tu être un peu plus optimiste !  
  
La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours et aussi le réveil forcé des trois quarts de la classe. Tous les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la salle de DCFM avec l'espoir de ne pas voir Rogue. Ils s'installèrent dans la classe, Ginny et Iola au dernier rang du milieu, en attendant le prof. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et laissa place à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en apparence, portant une robe rapiécée et poussiéreuse. Tout de suite Ginny le reconnût elle poussa un cri de joie. Tous ces camarades se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent avec de drôles de regards, comme si elle était folle. Elle-même se pensait folle. Bien sur elle était heureuse d'avoir Remus Lupin comme prof de DCFM, mais de là à pousser un tel cri de joie.  
  
_ Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, Melle Weasley. Je me présente donc pour vos camarades, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et je serais votre nouveau prof de DCFM, sauf pendant les périodes de pleines lunes. Comme j'ai pu le constater, vous êtes en retard sur les sortilèges de défenses. Nous allons donc commencer par le sortilège du Patronus. Quelqu'un peut il me dire à quoi sert il et comment fait on pour le pratiquer ? Oui, Melle Descartes.  
  
_ Le sortilège du Patronus sert à repousser les détraqueurs et on fait apparaître un patronus en prononçant « spero patronum ».  
  
_ C'est bien Melle Descartes mais j'ai bien peur que se ne soit un peu plus compliqué. Quelqu'un peut il me dire pourquoi ?  
  
_ Il ne faut pas que dire que « spero patronum » comme ça, dit Ginny, il faut penser à un souvenir ou à quelque chose d'heureux pour réussir un patronus.  
  
_ Très bien Melle Weasley. Pouvez vous nous en faire une démonstration.  
  
Ginny se leva et alla jusqu'au tableau. Elle se tourna face à la porte d'entrée et repensa au moment où Harry et elle s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, et surtout à ce qui avait suivit. Une fois bien concentrée sur ce souvenir, elle prononça « spero patronum » et un cerf argenté sorti de sa baguette.  
  
Remus ne fut pas surprit par le fait que Ginny réussisse un patronus, elle savait le faire depuis plus de deux ans et il le savait bien. Mais la forme du patronus de Ginny était inhabituelle. Ce cerf, Lunard l'avait immédiatement reconnu. C'était Cornedrue. Comment Ginny avait elle réussi à avoir le même patronus que Harry ? Il en était abasourdi. Cependant, il reprit ces esprits rapidement et demanda à ces élèves de s'exercer sur ce sort.  
  
Ginny, elle, était aussi surprise que Lupin. Elle était restée debout, devant la porte, sans esquisser le moindre geste pendant un peu plus de 5 minutes. Normalement, son patronus aurait dû prendre la forme d'un lion et non d'un cerf. Comment cela était il possible ? Pourquoi avait elle produit un patronus identique à celui de Harry ?  
  
Heureusement que ces camarades étaient occupés à s'exercer, produisant des vapeurs argentées, plus ou moins dense.  
  
A la fin du cours, Ginny était encore sous le choc et elle resta dans la salle, demandant à Iola et Luc de ne pas l'attendre pour aller déjeuner.  
  
Devinant que Ginny voulait lui poser des questions, Lupin décida de prendre les devants :  
  
_ Oui Melle Weasley, demanda t il en accompagnant du regard les retardataires qui sortaient à présent de la classe.  
  
_ Professeur....  
  
_ Tu peux m'appeler Remus quand on est que tous les deux, dit il avec un sourire radieux sur le visage, et en fermant la porte de la salle de cours.  
  
_ Pourquoi mon patronus a t il changé de forme ? Est ce possible qu'un patronus d'une personne change de forme ?  
  
_ Oui, c'est possible. Mais celui que tu as produit tout à l'heure est très étonnant. On aurait dit celui .....  
  
_ De Harry, coupa Ginny.  
  
_ Oui, exactement. Savais tu que le patronus de Harry n'était pas qu'un simple animal ? T'a t il dit que son patronus représentait en fait un animagus sous forme animale ?  
  
_ Non ! Il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Mais tout à l'heure, en regardant le cerf, j'avais une étrange impression. C'était comme si je le connaissais, alors que je ne l'avais pour ainsi dire jamais vu auparavant.  
  
_ Moi aussi, je le connaissais, murmura Remus mélancoliquement.  
  
_ Comment ça ? Demanda Ginny. Qui prenait la forme d'un cerf lors de sa transformation en animagus ?  
  
_ James, le père de Harry. Et je peux t'assurer que le cerf que tu as fait apparaître tout à l'heure était James sous sa forme animal.  
  
_ Comment est ce possible ? Demanda Ginny.  
  
_ Tu sais, on dit qu'il existe autant de patronus corporel que de sorcier arrivant à les faire apparaître. Le fait que tu ais réussi à faire apparaître le patronus de Harry est exceptionnel. Je ne serai te dire comment c'est arrivé. Je crois même que c'est la première fois que 2 personnes arrivent à faire apparaître un même patronus. C'est à toi de découvrir ce qui c'est passé.  
  
_ Hermione à raison. J'ai un lien avec Harry, chuchota Ginny pour elle-même.  
  
_ Ça se pourrait bien, en effet, ajouta Remus en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.  
  
Ginny sortie de la salle non sans avoir remercié son professeur et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Une fois arrivée, elle alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, en face de Iola et Luc. Ils en étaient déjà au dessert et, voyant les plats vides, Ginny en déduit que ces deux là avaient avalé une ration pour 6 personnes, ce qui n'était guerre étonnant.  
  
_ Alors, de quoi vous avez parlé avec Lupin ? Demanda Iola entre deux bouchés.  
  
_ De tout et de rien, menti Ginny. Je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de ma famille puisqu'il les voit souvent.  
  
_ Comment ça ? C'est un ami de ta famille ? Demanda Luc.  
  
_ Ouai ! je le vois souvent pendant les vacances d'été. C'est d'ailleurs lui et Harry qui m'ont apprit à faire un patronus corporel.  
  
_ C'est pour ça qu'il t'a demandée une démonstration !  
  
_ C'est sûrement pour ça Iola. Au fait, on a quoi cet aprem ?  
  
_ Triple cours de porion avec moi, dit Gérald, qui, comme à son habitude, venait à la table Gryffondor après avoir mangé.  
  
_ Pourquoi c'est toujours sur nous que ça tombe ! Se lamenta Ginny.  
  
_ Pourquoi as tu réussi ta buse en potion si tu déteste tant les cours de potions, s'étonna Luc. Si tu ne voulais plus avoir potion, il ne fallait pas la réussir.  
  
_ Tu ne connais pas ma mère, ironisa Ginny. C'est une vraie furie et le seul moyen que j'ai pour ne pas me faire engueuler 24 heures sur 24 c'est d'avoir de meilleurs résultats en classe que mes frères.  
  
_ Pour que tu préfères supporter Rogue, elle doit vraiment être une furie, remarqua Iola.  
  
_ C'est vrai que maintenant, je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Trois mois de colère contre 9 de serpillière huileuse, ça se discute.  
  
_ Et si je vous mettais une retenue, Melle Weasley, la balance pencherait elle du coté des trois mois de colères ? Dit Rogue qui venait de passer derrière Ginny, sans qu'elle ou ses amis s'en aperçoivent. Demain, à 20 heure, dans mon bureau, ajouta t il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la grande salle.  
  
_ Et dire que la journée n'avait pas si mal commencé, dit Ginny. Ne pas l'avoir en DCFM fut un ravissement pour moi, mais pas pour lui apparemment. On pourrait croire que je lui manque, ajouta Ginny, ce qui provoqua un fou rire du groupe.  
  
_ Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller, ajouta Ginny quand tous furent calmés. Je ne veux pas qu'il me bloque toutes les soirées de la semaine par des retenues à cause d'un retard, surtout que les entraînements de quidditch ont recommencé. Y'en a un ce soir d'ailleurs.  
  
Le soir venu, après l'entraînement de quidditch et une bonne douche bien méritée, Ginny était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en train de faire un devoir pour Rogue. Le cours de potion de l'après midi avait été désastreux et elle avait eu à faire quelques petits suppléments pour le prochain cours.  
  
Il devait être minuit trente et Ginny travaillait depuis deux heures. Elle s'apprêtait à monter se coucher quand Coq, le hibou de Ron, fit irruption dans la salle commune. Tout d'abord surprise de voir un hibou à cette heure tardive, Ginny détacha la lettre de Coq et y trouva l'écriture de sa meilleure amie.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Salut Ginny.  
  
Désolé de te déranger si tard, mais je savais que tu ne dormirais pas à cette heure, et puis, je préfère que seule toi lise cette lettre.  
  
Comme tu le sais, j'ai commencé mon travail chez Mavre, un des éditeurs de livres sorciers. C'est vraiment génial. Ça consiste à choisir quels livres sera édités chez Mavre, et lesquels ne le seront pas. Mon travail consiste à trier les livres en ces deux catégories. Donc je lis beaucoup. Ça ne change pas de d'habitude, me diras tu. Enfin, maintenant je n'ai plus besoin d'acheter des bouquins pour les lire, c'est même mieux, je suis payée pour lire.  
  
Bon assez parlé de moi, toi, comment ça va ? Les études, ça se passe bien ? Et tes rêves sur Voldemort, ça continue ?  
  
En tout cas, je persiste à dire que tu dois avoir un lien avec Harry. Plus j'y réfléchi, et plus cette conclusion est évidente. C'est quand même bizarre. Il a du lui arriver quelque chose à Harry. On n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de lui. Et toi ? Je pense que non car si il veut couper les ponts, il doit le faire avec tout le monde, y compris toi. Enfin bon, c'est lui qui voit. Il aurait pu nous en parler quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
Bon, je te laisse aller dormir. Réponds-moi vite. A bientôt.  
  
Hermione.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A la lecture de cette lettre, Ginny avait ressenti la peine et la douleur de sa meilleure amie par rapport au silence que maintenait Harry depuis environ 3 mois. Hermione avait toujours été la confidente de Harry. Elle est celle qui le comprend le mieux, à par Ginny peut être, maintenant.  
  
Mais voir cette peine avait réveillé la sienne. Elle sentait ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Après s'être calmée, Ginny rangea la lettre d'Hermione et monta se coucher. Il était maintenant une heure du matin et elle était exténuée. Une fois arrivée à son dortoir, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et s'endormie juste après s'être allongée sur son lit.  
  
********  
  
Le ciel était bleu, sans un seul nuage, il faisait chaud et Ginny se baladait dans une forêt qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'elle était près du Terrier. La rousse suivait un chemin menant au lac. Elle marchait lentement, appréciant le paysage et les senteurs d'une forêt en été, écoutant le chant des oiseaux, et sentant une légère brise sur ses jambes.  
  
Elle était maintenant au bord du lac, se promenant autour, quand deux mains virent se poser sur ses yeux, l'empêchant ainsi d'apercevoir ce qui était devant elle. Ginny aurait reconnu ses mains parmis mille paires. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand elle sentit le souffle du jeune homme sur sa nuque. Elle prit les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes et murmura :  
  
_ Harry ? ! ?  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Le chapitre 4 n'arrivera pas avant deux semaines je pense, désolé.  
  
Un grand merci à Gody pour ces encouragements. Continue ta fic (la vérité n'est pas toujours ce qu'on croyait) miss Gody. Elle est bien ! ! ! 


	4. chap4: retenue avec Rogue

voila le chapitre 4 avec la révélation du second perso importante de cette fic, et aussi avec un élément important du mistère. si après ça vous n'arrivez pas à répondre à la question titre, tant mieux, ça laissera du mystère.

un grand merci à dreyd, pour ses encouragements et pour m'avoir permi d'accepter les reviews des anonymes.

sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : retenue avec Rogue.  
  
- Harry ?!?  
  
- Oui Gin.  
  
Maintenant qu'il avait parlé, elle était sur que c'était lui. Elle serra un peu plus ses mains dans les siennes et les enleva de ses yeux. Doucement, elle les fit descendre jusqu'à son ventre. Harry se laissa faire et il l'enlaça. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ginny et lui déposa un bisou dans le cou. Elle en fremissa puis elle se retourna et l'embrassa. Leurs baisers étaient tout d'abord timides mais devinrent rapidement plus passionnés et langoureux.  
  
Après avoir passé plus d'une heure allongé au bord du lac sans échanger un mot, la discution reprit.  
  
- alors, comment ça va en cours, demanda Harry.  
  
- Ça va mieux maintenant que Lupin remplace Rogue en DCFM. Sinon, tous les autres profs sont fidèles à eux-mêmes. Tu me manques énormément. Tu n'aurais pas pu rester à Poudlard une année de plus ! Faut toujours que tu ne penses qu'à toi ! dit Ginny avec ironie.  
  
- Toi aussi tu me manques. C'est vrai, tu as raison. J'aurais du faire exprès de rater l'examen final, comme ça j'aurais refait ma septième année et j'aurais été avec toi à Poudlard. Mais un des meilleurs élèves qui ne réussi pas son examen, ça aurait paru bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu nous as pas donné des nouvelles de toi pendant les vacances ? On était mort d'inquiétude pour toi. D'ailleurs on l'est toujours. Demanda Ginny en évitant les questions de Harry.  
  
- Je ne pouvais pas en envoyer de là où j'étais. Je ne peux toujours pas aujourd'hui. Sinon, tu penses bien que je vous aurais informé de mon état. Vous êtes ma seule famille.  
  
- dit, tu sais que j'ai un lien avec toi ?  
  
- oui.  
  
- Un lien autre que l'amour, Harry.  
  
- Oui, je le sais. Excuse moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, mais je ne ...  
  
- pouvais pas me prévenir de là où tu étais, fini Ginny d'une voix monocorde. Maintenant que l'on peut enfin se parler, explique moi comment tu l'as su.  
  
- Je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Avant, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu t'en es rendu compte. Que c'est il passé pour que tu t'en aperçoives ?  
  
Ginny garda le silence. Elle réfléchissait. Harry était au courant du lien et il en savait bien plus qu'elle. Faut il tout d'abord lui dire ce qu'il veut ou faut il jouer la sourde oreille et essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle opta pour la première solution.  
  
Elle lui raconta tout. Ces rêves de Voldemort avec le plus de détail possible, ses maux de tête chroniques, ses douleurs au front, à l'endroit même de la cicatrice de Harry, cette étrange sensation de tout savoir, surtout en cours quand elle étudie un nouveau sort, et enfin, le cours de DCFM de ce matin avec l'apparition de Cornedrue.  
  
Harry n'avait rien dit. Pas une seule fois il n'avait coupé le récit de Ginny. Il était resté à écouter, en haussant les sourcils de temps en temps sous l'effet de la surprise. A la fin du récit de la rousse, il ne prit même pas la parole. Il attendait les questions de Ginny, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver :  
  
- peux tu m'expliquer comment j'arrive à faire tout ça ?  
  
- malheureusement, non. Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même. Par contre, je peux te mettre sur la voie, en répondant à tes questions.  
  
- C'est à cause du lien ?  
  
- oui.  
  
- Et c'est toi qui as établi ce lien, n'est ce pas ?  
  
- oui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
  
- Tu aurais pu m'en parlé avant non !  
  
- Je l'aurais fait si j'en avais eu l'occasion. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu. J'espère que tu me crois, car c'est la vérité. Harry laissa un blanc pendant lequel Ginny ne prit la parole. Alors comme ça, tu as fait connaissance avec mon père ? Lui demanda t il.  
  
- oui, Lupin en était abasourdi, et à vrai dire, moi aussi. Comment ai-je réussi à le faire apparaître ?  
  
- C'est moi qui l'ai en partie fait apparaître, pas toi.  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- ......  
  
Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, Ginny se sentit secouée comme un ballot de paille. Mais qui donc la secouait ainsi ? Ce n'était pas Harry, il n'était plus là.  
  
- aller la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille. Même si ton prince charmant n'est pas là.  
  
Cette voix était celle de Iola. Elle avait rêvé. Mais c'était si réel. Son esprit avait il vraiment tout inventé ou le lien qu'elle partage avec Harry était il à l'origine de tout ceci.  
  
- Si tu n'es pas debout après ma douche, je te lève de force.  
  
Et Iola parti en direction de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille, et une sur l'épaule droite. Ginny, quant à elle, était dans ces pensées.  
  
« Et si c'était à cause du lien que j'ai fait ce rêve, est ce que Harry a fait le même ? Sûrement. »  
  
- Il en ai même à l'origine ! Murmura t elle pour elle-même.  
  
- Qui est à l'origine de quoi ? demanda Iola qui revenait de sa douche.  
  
- J't'expliquerais, répondit Ginny en baillant. Il y avait quelqu'un après toi ?  
  
- non mais dépêche toi, on commence dans 25 minutes. Dit, c'est ce soir ta colle avec Rogue. Oh la chance !!!  
  
- merci de me le rappeler, répondit rageusement Ginny.  
  
Et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain passablement énervée. 'Penser à Rogue dés le matin, c'est pire que de se lever du pied gauche' cette phrase de Ron pouvait également s'appliquer à sa sœur, et même à l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard ne faisant pas partie de la maison des Serpentard. Mais une fois sous l'eau brûlante de sa douche, la rousse oublia bien vite le vieux grincheux huileux et se relaxa. Elle y perdit même la notion du temps. Heureusement que Iola et son ventre était là pour la rappeler à l'ordre.  
  
Sa journée se passa bien dans l'ensemble. Les cours de métamorphoses et de sortilèges étaient comme d'habitude et elle n'apprit rien de nouveau en étude des moldus. Forcément, avec un père travaillant au département de détournement de l'artisanat moldu et avec une amie fille de moldus, on en connaît des choses sur le monde des moldus.  
  
Par contre, elle avait réussi, à sa grande surprise et celle du professeur Mc Gonagall, à faire apparaître un tabouret dés son troisième essai, ce qui était exceptionnel. Même Hermione n'avait pas réussi à faire mieux d'après Mc Gonagall. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire puisque Hermione a été la meilleure élève de Mc Gonagall, ce qui en dit long sur l'exploit qu'à réaliser Ginny. Mais la fin de la journée arriva trop vite au goût de la rousse. Bientôt elle serait dans le bureau de Rogue pour sa colle. A cette pensé, son estomac se noua et elle ne pu presque plus rien avaler.  
  
- Ba alors Ginny, tu ne fini pas ton assiette ? demanda Luna qui était venue manger avec ses amis.  
  
- Nan, j'ai plus faim à cause d'un certain tas de graisse.  
  
- Toi, tu viens de penser à notre très cher professeur de potion, dit ironiquement Iola.  
  
- Ouai, surtout que je vais passer la soirée avec lui.  
  
- ne marmonne pas dans ta barbe des trucs contre lui et ne t'énerves pas, et ça devrait bien se passer. C'est quand même le directeur de ma maison, je le connais un peu, fit remarquer Gérald.  
  
- parles pour toi mon choux ! Nous, Gryffondor, serons toujours les souffres douleurs de ton cher Rogue, rétorqua Iola.  
  
- Là, elle n'a pas tord mon cher frère.  
  
- Et c'est sans compter sur mes connaissances. Qui Rogue déteste le plus en ce bas monde ? Allez, je vous le donne en mille : le beau, le séduisant, le grand et bien aimé Harry Potter !!! Et comme je le connais et qu'il n'est plus à Poudlard, c'est moi qui trinque pour lui, dit Ginny tout en rigolant et en entraînant les autres dans son rire.  
  
- C'est vrai que ça devait être folclo les cours de potion avec Harry en classe.  
  
- Of ! Pas plus que les notre ! Avec juste quelques blagues en plus. Je m'en souviens d'une qu'ils ont faite, Harry, Ron et Hermione, pendant leur deuxième année. Harry avait balancé un pétard du docteur Flibuste dans le chaudron de Crabbe ou de Goyle, je me souviens plus de ce détail. L'explosion avait provoqué un jet de potion sur presque tous les Serpentard leur faisant pousser des furoncles un peu partout. Rogue avait été tellement débordé qu'il en oublia presque de retirer des points à Gryffondor, enfin presque parce que Harry c'est tout prit dans la tête, le pauvre.  
  
- faudrait essayer, nan ?  
  
- T'es pas folle Iola, j'te ferais remarquer que moi je fais partie de Serpentard.  
  
- Ce n'est qu'un détail. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas abîmer ton si beau visage.  
  
- Bon, on va vous laisser tous les deux. Ginny doit aller dans le cachots et Luc et moi on va aller dans un endroit bien tranquille que j'ai repéré. Un petit placard dans le couloir du sixième étage.  
  
- t'es vraiment folle ma pauvre Luna !  
  
- Toi, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Luc. Si tu es d'accord, tant mieux, mais si tu ne l'es pas, je t'y emmènes de force et je te viole.  
  
- En tout cas, moi je vous laisse. Eclatez vous bien !  
  
Et Ginny quitta sa place et se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir la carte des maraudeurs avec elle pour voir si Luna allait mettre sa menace à exécution. Et c'est en imaginant Luna et Luc ensemble dans un placard qu'elle entra dans le bureau de Rogue, après y avoir été invité.  
  
- Bonsoir monsieur !  
  
- Bonsoir Melle Weasley. Puis je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ? Je suis sur que cela n'a rien à voir avec ce pourquoi vous êtes ici, alors je vous pris d'effacer ce sourire bêta de vos lèvres.  
  
- Bien monsieur. Mais je ne peux répondre à votre question car cela ne vous concerne pas. Ça relève de l'ordre du domaine privé.  
  
- Vous avez raison, Melle Weasley. Mais je vais bientôt pouvoir voir certains de vos souvenirs. Voyez vous, le directeur m'a demandé de vous enseigner l'occlumencie. Il prétend que vous pouvez avoir un lien avec le seigneur des ténèbres suite aux évènements qui se sont produits lors de votre première année.  
  
Ginny ne voulait pas contredire le maître des potions en lui révélant que son lien était avec Harry et non avec Voldemort. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la déteste encore plus que maintenant. Et puis si Dumbledore a jugé bon de mentir à Rogue, pourquoi lui révéler la vérit ! D'ailleurs, comment Dumbledore connaît l'existence de ce lien ? Hermione !!!  
  
- savez vous ce qu'est l'occlumencie, Melle Weasley.  
  
- Hein !! Heu... oui, Harry m'a expliqué ce que c'est monsieur, dit Ginny qui venait de ce faire surprendre à rêvasser.  
  
- Bien ! Je n'est donc pas besoin de vous le ré expliquer, bien que je doute que ce que vous a dit Mr Potter soit suffisant. Nous allons donc commencer tout de suite. Faites le vide dans votre tête, sortez votre baguette vous avez le droit de vous défendre avec, en utilisant n'importe quels sorts. Un, deux, trois ... legilimens  
  
Ginny n'eu pas le temps de faire le vide dans sa tête, et elle fut frappée de plein fouet par le sort, sans qu'elle puisse le contrer. Des souvenirs commençaient à remonter à la surface de sa mémoire. Là, elle était avec Michael, dans le parc, et ils discutaient. Se devait être pendant sa quatrième année.  
  
Maintenant, elle était au Terrier. Elle était en train de crocheter la serrure de la remise à balais. Elle ne voulait pas être vu de ses frères ni de ses parents. Elle venait de réussir et elle prit le balai de Charlie, qui était un des meilleurs de ceux qu'elle avait à disposition.  
  
Là, elle était avec Harry pendant un été, celui de sa fin de quatrième année. Il était en pleine dépression suite à la mort de Sirius et elle lui avait remonté le moral pendant cet été là. Dans ce souvenir, elle discutait avec Harry, ou plutôt elle le consolait. Il était dans ses bras, et il pleurait sur son épaule, tandis que Ginny essayait de le convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il avait cru bien faire, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse son deuil, même si c'était difficile, et qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. A ses mots, Harry s'était calmé mais il restait dans les bras de Ginny. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête et .......  
  
- NON !!! C'est ma vie privée.  
  
Ginny venait de se réveiller. Elle était allongée sur le sol du bureau de Rogue et elle ressentait une légère douleur aux genoux. Elle avait d'abord du tomber à genoux avant de s'allonger.  
  
- Bien, ce n'est pas si mal pour un premier essai. Mais vous ne devez pas perdre votre temps. Dés que vous voyez que je suis dans vos souvenirs, repoussez moi. On va réessayer. Faites bien le vide dans votre tête. Un, deux, trois ... legilimens.  
  
Encore une fois, elle n'eu pas le temps de faire totalement le vide dans sa tête. Elle revoyait certains de ses souvenirs défiler, dont celui de la première fois qu'elle avait vu la grande salle, quand elle avait onze ans. Elle se souvenait encore de l'émerveillement qui avait suivit sa première entrée dans la grande salle, et aussi, elle avait été déçue de ne pas voir son frère assis à la table des Gryffondors, ni Harry d'ailleurs.  
  
Maintenant, elle était près d'un lac, au milieu d'une forêt. Elle connaissait bien cet endroit pour y être suffisamment aller pendant son enfance et ses étés au Terrier. Elle était en train de faire des ricochets quand elle vit Harry sur la berge opposée du lac. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver si elle laissait Rogue se balader dans ses souvenirs. Mais là, ce n'était pas un souvenir vécu, mais rêvé. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à repousser Rogue avant qu'il ne découvre la suite. Soudainement, elle vit son professeur qui était devant elle. Sa silhouette était floue, mais elle le reconnaissait. Au prix d'un effort démesuré, elle leva sa baguette, la pointa sur Rogue et dit :  
  
- Ricktussempra !  
  
Rogue était par terre en train de se tordre de rire. Il ne pouvait même pas annuler le sort de Ginny. C'est cette dernière qui, une fois debout et remise de ses émotions, annula le sort.  
  
- C'était mieux ! Dites moi, Melle Weasley, avez-vous jeté ce sort au hasard ou avez-vous essayez de me viser ?  
  
- J'ai essayé de diriger le sort vers vous, monsieur.  
  
- C'est très bien, Melle Weasley. Vous êtes plus douée que votre cher ami Potter, et peut être plus mature aussi. Allez, retournez à votre tour et exercez vous. Avant de dormir, faites le vide dans votre tête. La semaine prochaine, même heure, même endroit.  
  
- Bien monsieur. Au revoir monsieur.  
  
Et Ginny sortie du bureau de Rogue en courant.  
  
« Cette séance ne c'était pas trop mal passée, pensa t elle. Ça aurait pu être pire. »  
  
Il n'était pas si tard que ça, mais le couvre feu était passé. Elle rejoignit donc la tour Gryffondor directement, et elle entra dans la salle commune. Tout le monde était surprit de la voir revenir si tôt. Habituellement, quand un Gryffondor était en retenue avec le maître des potions, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à le voir revenir avant minuit, voir une heure du mat. Ginny venait d'établir un nouveau record. Elle était revenue à dix heure vingt. Et vu l'heure, elle décida de ne pas aller se coucher tout de suite et de profiter de ce temps pour répondre à la lettre de sa meilleure amie.  
  
Elle monta dans son dortoir, retourna ses affaires pour retrouver la lettre d'Hermione, prit un parchemin vierge, une plume et de l'encre violette. Elle redescendit dans la salle commune avec toutes ses affaires et s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré, le vieux à coté de la cheminée. Elle ne remarqua même pas l'absence de Luc et de Iola, et elle se mit à écrire presque aussitôt.  
  
_Salut Hermione.  
  
Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va. Je suis contente que ton travail te plaise. C'est important de faire ce qu'on aime comme métier, c'est comme ça que l'on travail le mieux. En plus, vu le nombre d'ouvrage que tu as dévoré, qui mieux que toi peut dire : « ce bouquin est bien car il nous apporte des choses nouvelles, tandis que celui là n'est que la copie de celui-ci. » va falloir faire attention car, maintenant, on va devoir acheter une bibliothèque entière à chaque fois qu'on va te demander une info sur un sujet. Faut dire que déjà, avant, c'était pas triste.  
  
Enfin bon ! J'espère que mon frère ne t'en fait pas voir de toutes les couleurs, sinon dit le moi stp, ça me ferait tellement plaisir de le torturer !!! (Sourire démoniaque)  
  
Mes cours se passent à merveille, à part que j'ai l'étrange impression de ne rien apprendre de nouveau. C'est bizarre ! C'est comme si je connaissais déjà tout alors que je n'ai rien apprit, rien vu, rien lu. Tient, par exemple, aujourd'hui j'ai réussi un sortilège d'apparition dés mon troisième essai, alors que c'était la première fois qu'on les étudiait. D'après Mc Gonagall, même toi tu n'as pas réussi à faire mieux.  
  
Sinon, à part ça, il y a du nouveau. Rogue me donne des cours d'occlumencie depuis ce soir. Je me demande comment Dumbledore est au courant de mes rêves de Voldemort ? Rappelles moi de te tuer à l'occasion !!!  
  
Et puis, on a un nouveau prof de DCFM. Il est enfin arrivé. C'est une vieille connaissance, j'ai nommé notre loup garou préfér : Rémus Lupin. D'ailleurs pour notre premier cours avec Lupin, on a étudié les patronus et j'ai fait une démonstration. Tu es au courant que normalement mon patronus prend la forme d'un lion, et ba hier, surprise : c'est un cerf que j'ai fait apparaître. Et pas n'importe qu'elle cerf, non madame, c'était la forme animagus de James Potter, et là-dessus, Rémus en ai certain. Bref, j'ai réussi à produire le même patronus que Harry.  
  
Et puis, en parlant de lui, je crois qu'il est au courant du lien qu'on partage. Cette nuit, il est venu me parler pendant que je dormais. Et non, ce n'était pas un rêve, j'arrive à les reconnaître quand même.  
  
Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait ce lien et que c'était en partie lui qui avait fait apparaître Cornedrue en cours de DCFM. Mais comment a-t-il fait ? Quel crétin ! Il m'a encore plus embrouillée que je ne le suis. A oui, il m'a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui et que si il ne nous donne pas de nouvelles, c'est parce qu'il ne peut pas nous envoyer de hiboux de la où il est.  
  
Bon, sur ce, je te laisse. Là il est un peu plus de 23h 30 et je dois être en forme pour demain. J'ai cours de potion !!!  
  
A plus ma puce !!!  
  
Ginny.  
_  
- enfin fini, murmura t elle.  
  
Elle relu sa lettre et monta se coucher.  
  
- J'irai à la volière demain matin, se dit elle à elle-même, en montant les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles de septième année  
  
Elle entra dans le dortoir et remarqua le lit vide de Iola.  
  
- « que fait elle à cette heure hors de la tour Gryffondor ? », pensa Ginny.  
  
Elle prit la carte des maraudeurs et elle découvrit que Iola était en bonne compagnie dans une classe vide. Mais elle et Gérald allaient bientôt devoir décamper car Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, était dans le coin.  
  
Ginny ri intérieurement en imaginant la scène où Peeves allait les découvrir. Elle aurait bien aimé y assister. Elle posa la carte par terre, sous son lit, et elle se coucha. Elle ne vit pas que sous son nom, sur la carte, était indiqué Harry Potter. 


	5. chap 5: lettre importante et découverte ...

voila un nouveau chapitre de fait! désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais partiel obligeait. Un grand grand merci aux reviewers et revieweuses, désolés pour les noms, mais la, je suis un peu trop fatigué (il est 2h15 du mat) et j'ai vraiment envie de poster ce chapitre maintenant.

Si vous voulez manifester votre mécontentement à propos de ça, vous pouvez. (honte à moi). je ne dirai pas si vos suppositions concernat ce qu'est arrivé à Ginny sont juste ou fausse, mais certains en sont proche.

dans ce chapitre, il y a un petit changement de point de vue. on commence avec Ginny, mais bien vite elle n'apparait plus. c'est le chapitre que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire et il est pas vraiment essentiel, sauf pour certains trucs.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : lettre importante et découverte stupéfiante.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ce fut Ginny qui, pour une fois, se leva la première. En effet, elle devait aller à la volière poster sa lettre, et surtout elle ne voulait pas donner à Rogue le plaisir d'arriver en retard. Elle alla à la fenêtre du dortoir, le soleil d'octobre ne s'était pas encore levé, mais on voyait à l'horizon apparaître un bleu plus clair. Malgré tout, on pouvait voir que le ciel était sans nuage.  
  
- Ca va être une magnifique journée, pensa Ginny. Bon, à la douche.  
  
En sortant de la salle de bain avec une serviette sur les cheveux et une enroulée autour de la taille et cachant ses seins, elle vit le rideau tiré du lit à baldaquins de Iola et se dit qu'une petite vengeance était de mise. Combien de fois avait elle réveillé Ginny brusquement ?  
  
- Trop, pensa Ginny.  
  
Elle fit marche arrière, prit un verre d'eau froide, et s'avança silencieusement du lit de sa camarade. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement les rideaux et se ravança encore un peu pour être pile au dessus de Iola. Puis, elle versa dans le cou de son amie le contenu du verre. La réaction de la française ne se fit pas attendre. A peine l'eau se répandit sur sa peau qu'elle se mit à hurler presque jusqu'à la mort, provoquant ainsi le bougonnement des autres filles du dortoir.  
  
- Mais t'es folle ou quoi ! Hurla Iola  
  
- Chuuuuuutt !!!! Pas si fort, tu vas réveiller toute la tour Gryffondor !  
  
- Et alors !!! N'empêche, j'ai raison. T'es vraiment folle !  
  
- Petit poisson à besoin d'eau pour grandir, dit philosophiquement Ginny, en pensant à la soirée qu'avait eue Iola.  
  
- Dit, on devrait voir si il n'y a pas d'asile psychiatrique pour sorcier dans le coin. Je suis sur qu'ils voudront bien de toi.  
  
- Laisse tombé cette recherche, je me suis déjà renseignée pour Luna, et, malheuresement, ça n'existe pas, répondit Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres. Bon ! Lèves toi et habilles toi en vitesse, on doit parler.  
  
- Ouai ouai ! dit Iola avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.  
  
Et elle s'exécuta. Depuis la rentrée, elle sentait que Ginny était bizarre, et elle essayait de trouver pourquoi. Peut être allait elle avoir une explication aujourd'hui. Dix minutes plus tard, Ginny était habillée et attendait son amie.  
  
- Prêtes, madame Méliflua ? demanda Ginny de son air angélique alors qu'elle rentrait de nouveau dans la salle de bain.  
  
- Comment ? À qui tu parles ma vieille ?  
  
- Je parle à la reine d'Angleterre !!! Alors, t'es prêtes ?  
  
- Oui, on va o ?  
  
- A la volière, j'ai une lettre à envoyer à Hermione, et je veux que tu la lises avant. Ça va peut être répondre aux questions que tu te poses sur moi. Et ne fait pas cette tête, dit Ginny en regardant Iola, je sais très bien que tu t'en poses, alors arrête de prendre cet air étonn ! En plus, ça te va très mal de faire l'idiote ! Tiens ! dit elle en lui tendant la lettre qu'elle avait écrite le soir précédent.  
  
Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'en silence jusqu'à la volière, en empruntant l'un des chemins les plus long. Ginny, perdu dans ses pensées, menait la marche, tandis que Iola tentait de suivre tout en lisant et relisant la lettre. Une fois arrivé à destination, la rousse appela sa chouette, qui vint se poser sur son épaule et lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille.  
  
- Tu as fini ?  
  
- Oui ! Tiens ! répondit Iola tout en lui rendant son bien.  
  
Ginny prit la lettre, la cacheta à l'aide de sa baguette et la donna à Lizy, sa chouette.  
  
- Vas porter ça à Hermione, et à son bureau de préférence.  
  
Elle regarda Lizy s'en aller à l'horizon, qui avait prit une teinte orangée, puis elle se tourna vers Iola. A son regard, Ginny savait que son amie avait encore pas mal de questions à lui poser, mais elle hésitait, elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser quand il fallait poser des questions indiscrètes à la rousse. Profitant de la gène de son amie, Ginny rompis le silence en première :  
  
- Alors comme ça toi et Gérald....  
  
- Comment tu sais ça ??? Rétorqua Iola plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et tout en rougissant.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Il était 17h30, et aux éditions Mavre, les bureaux commençaient à se vider. Hermione s'apprêtait à partir, elle avait bientôt terminé son rapport sur un nouveau livre. Elle était tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle ne vit pas Lizy arriver. Il faut dire que la chouette était très silencieuse.  
  
Elle se posa en face d'Hermione sans un bruit, sur le bureau de cette dernière, entre des parchemins froissés, des plumes et des ouvrages. Hermione, quant à elle, continuait d'écrire. Elle ne releva la tête de son rapport qu'après le point final, les yeux fermés, tout en s'étirant et en baillant. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit ceux de Lizy, grands et jaunes, la scrutant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça et elle faillit tomber de sa chaise sous la surprise.  
  
- Ah !!! Lizy ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me mordiller les doigts comme Hedwige, ou encore me voleter autour tout en piaillant comme Coq ? Bon, approche pour que je puisse te débarrasser de mon courrier.  
  
La chouette s'exécuta. Elle avança près d'Hermione, et tendis sa patte, attendant que l'on la libère du parchemin qui était deçu. Elle reçu un peu de miam hiboux en récompense, puis elle s'en alla, laissant Hermione seule avec la lettre de Ginny. A sa lecture, le visage d'Hermione passa d'une expression de joie à un sérieux en quelques secondes. Il faut dire que beaucoup de nouvelles choses étaient arrivées depuis la fin août.  
  
Hermione, malgré son travail, avait fait des recherches sur le sujet, mais pas un seul paragraphe de livres ne traitait du problème de Ginny. Il n'y avait eu aucun précédent dans le monde de la magie. Ce n'était guère étonnant, et Hermione aurait été étonné du contraire. Connaissant la complexité du cas Harry, elle se doutait bien que ses recherches n'aboutiraient à presque rien.  
  
A la fin de la lecture, Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'avait écrit Ginny :  
  
« Harry est en sécurité, c'est déjà ça. Mais pourquoi ne peut il pas nous écrire ? Il ne veut peut être se mettre en danger alors qu'il est en sécurité, comme pour l'ordre. Sauf qu'avec l'ordre, on pouvait envoyer du courrier même si on devait communiquer en énigmes et sous entendus. Il doit vraiment être bien protégé pour ne pas nous écrire ne serait ce qu'un petit mot. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il a crée ce lien avec Ginny. Au moins, elle peut parler avec lui, même si c'est en rêve. Bon, faut que j'y aille, je suis fatiguée et Ron doit commencer à s'inquiéter. »  
  
Et elle transplana au Terrier, laissant la précieuse lettre sur son bureau.  
  
Une semaine était passée, et Hermione n'avait toujours pas répondu à la lettre de Ginny. A vrai dire, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Aux éditions Mavre, ce n'était pas le boulot qui manquait, et surtout pas pendant cette semaine passée. La pauvre Hermione était sous des tonnes de paperasses malgré toutes les heures sup qu'elle avait endurées, et la lettre de Ginny lui était complètement sortie de la tête. La cause à son état de fatigue. Ron disait qu'elle avait la même tête que lors de leur troisième année à Poudlard, quand elle utilisait le retourneur de temps.  
  
Ce matin, en voyant le chantier qu'était son bureau, Hermione décida d'y mettre de l'ordre. Elle jeta tous les parchemins inutiles, froissés, et déchirés qui traînaient ça et là, ainsi que les plumes cassés. Elle tria et rangea dans sa bibliothèque les ouvrages traînant sur son bureau, et elle fit de même avec toutes les copies de rapports envoyés, qui finirent dans une pochette cartonnée, rangées par date d'écriture.  
  
Après avoir fini son grand nettoyage de mi octobre, Hermione regarda son bureau avec contentement et vit la lettre de Ginny sous un de ses presse- papiers. Elle la prit et la relue immédiatement, se sentant honteuse de d'avoir oublié sa meilleure amie. En faisant cela, sa première conclusion, faite une semaine plus tôt, lui revint en mémoire. Mais lors de sa relecture, elle remarqua que plusieurs détails lui avaient échappée.  
  
Si tout ce que Ginny a écrit c'est réellement passé, comment Harry a-t-il pu faire apparaître son patronus dans Poudlard sans y être. Où alors il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité, mais cela aurait été trop flagrant, surtout quand on lance un sort. Et puis, le cerf était apparu de la baguette de Ginny. Alors comment ?  
  
Hermione était en pleine réflexion, assise sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau. Ses yeux étaient fixes, sans réactions aux mouvements des alentours. Elle regardait le couloir à travers la fenêtre de son bureau (la salle, pas le meuble) mais ne vit pas son patron arriver. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, faisant abstraction de tout le reste.  
  
- Mademoiselle Granger ! dit Mr Hector, le supérieur d'Hermione.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent, sans pour autant que cette dernière réponde, toujours dans sa léthargie.  
  
- Mademoiselle Granger! Cria Mr Hector.  
  
Toujours pas de réaction de la part d'Hermione.  
  
- Mademoiselle Granger! Hurla Mr Hector.  
  
- Désolé monsieur, mais je dois partir. Je dois absolument aller voir quelqu'un, maintenant. C'est vraiment urgent.  
  
- Je vous rappelle, mademoiselle Granger, que vous n'etes plus à Poudlard. Vous ne faites plus ce que bon vous semble et ...  
  
- Alors je prends ma journée ! Après toutes les heures sup que j'ai faites cette semaine, j'ai déjà fait mon temps de travail hebdomadaire pour lequel j'ai signé, c'est-à-dire 38 heures par semaines.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre une journée de vacances comme cela, sur un coup de tête. Il faut tout d'abord en référer avec vos supérieurs...  
  
- Sauf si c'est un cas d'urgence, comme maintenant. Alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser !  
  
Et Hermione partit, laissant son supérieur pantois.  
  
- Quel caractère cette fille, se dit Mr Hector pour lui-même, une fois Hermione partie, et aussi quel talent, quelle intelligence, quelle répartie, quelle bonne recrue. Heureusement qu'elle est là, sinon le service n'aurait pas réussi à faire face à la somme de travail qu'il y avait à faire cette semaine. Une journée de repos ne peut lui faire que le plus grand bien, et de toute façon, pas moyen d'avoir le dernier mot avec elle !  
  
Et il quitta le bureau d'Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨En ce matin d'octobre, les rues de Pré au Lard étaient désertes. Les magasins n'ouvrant leurs portes que vers 10 heures. Seuls le bureau de poste sorcier et les trois balais étaient ouverts. C'est d'ailleurs là que se rendait Hermione, en revenant de la poste.  
  
Madame Rosmerta, la tenancière du bar 'les trois balais', était dans la réserve en train de faire un rapide inventaire lorsque la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle fut réellement surprise, car à cette heure matinale, personne ne venait habituellement. Il y avait bien sur quelques habitants qui venaient prendre parfois un petit déjeuner, mais ils se faisaient plutôt rare passé septembre, le froid les dissuadant de sortir.  
  
Elle sortit de la réserve, pour aller voir la personne qui venait d'arriver, et elle fut accueillie par un sourire d'une jeune femme brune aux yeux marrons, et aux cheveux bruns en pagaille.  
  
- Bonjour, dit la jeune femme.  
  
- Bonjour mademoiselle Granger. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici. Ça faisait longtemps ! répondit madame Rosmerta.  
  
- Un peu plus de 4 mois.  
  
- Que faites vous ici ? Et si tôt ? Ne devriez vous pas être au travail ? Vous travaillez aux éditions Mavre à ce qu'on m'a dit ?  
  
- Oui, je travail là bas ! Sinon, j'ai prit ma journée, une affaire urgente à réglée dans les plus bref délais !  
  
- Encore à la recherche de Mr Potter, je suppose.  
  
- Comment le savez vous ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.  
  
- Un patron de bar entend beaucoup de choses, vous savez, répondit madame Rosmerta, surtout quand le bar en question est fréquenté. Il est vrai que la disparition de Mr Potter est un secret farouchement gardé, mais je suis sur que je ne suis pas la seule patronne de bar à le savoir. Allez le demander à Tom si vous en doutez.  
  
- Je n'en doute pas, j'espère simplement que vous savez tenir votre langue ! C'est déjà assez dur pour ces proches de ne pas savoir où il est et comment il va, alors si en plus la presse s'en mêlait, ça serait un désastre.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
Après un long silence suite à cette conversation, madame Rosmerta prit la parole :  
  
- Vous attendez quelqu'un ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Voulez vous que je vous installe à une table discrète où personne ne pourra vous entendre ?  
  
- J'aimerai bien, s'il vous plait.  
  
- Suivez moi !  
  
Et madame Rosmerta amena Hermione dans une salle annexe du bar, près de la réserve.  
  
- Ca vous convient ?  
  
- C'est parfait, merci.  
  
- Je suppose que vous attendez l'arrivé de Dumbledore pour passer votre commande ?  
  
- Non, moi je prendrai un thé. Mais pouvez vous me l'amener en même temps que la commande d'Albus, s'il vous plait ?  
  
-Bien sur !  
  
Et madame Rosmerta sortit de la salle privée, laissant Hermione seule. Elle en profita, en attendant Dumbledore, pour faire une inspection de cette salle. Il y avait une table en bois, avec quatre chaises autour, en bois elles aussi. Contre les murs, ils y avaient des armoires en bois avec des portes en verres. On pouvait ainsi voir qu'elles contenaient des assiettes, des verres, des couverts, des tasses, des bols, et encore pleins d'autres choses servant dans une salle à manger.  
  
Pour plus de sécurité, Hermione insonorisa la pièce à l'aide d'un sortilège, histoire que toutes paroles échangées dans cette pièce y resteraient. Puis elle s'installa sur une chaise et attendit. Cinq minutes plus tard, Dumbledore arriva, suivi de madame Rosmerta qui apportait les thés d'Hermione et d'Albus. Une fois la tenancière partie, il prit la parole :  
  
- Bonjour mademoiselle Granger. Comment allez vous ?  
  
- Bonjour professeur. Je vais bien, bien qu'un peu fatigué. Et vous ?  
  
- Comme vous, Melle Granger, comme vous !  
  
- Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Harry ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Malheureusement, non. Enfin, pas directement. Et de votre coté, vous en etes o ?  
  
- J'avance, mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis ici. J'aurais quelques questions à vous posées. Puis je ?  
  
- Je vous en pris, faites donc. Mais j'aimerai bien connaître votre conclusion à la fin.  
  
- Evidemment. J'aimerai savoir si vous savez où il est parti après Poudlard ?  
  
- A ma connaissance, il est retourné chez les Dursley pendant deux jours, puis il est allé à l'aéroport de Londres. C'est là que l'ordre a perdu se trace. Mais avant, il a fait un important retrait de galions, qu'il a tout de suite changé en livres sterling.  
  
- Semer des sorciers dans un endroit moldu très fréquenté, pratique ! Utiliser leur moyen de transport pour éviter de se faire repérer, brillant. Il a du mettre ça au point avant. Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, dit Hermione sur d'elle. A-t-il laissé des indices derrières lui ?  
  
- Bien sur, mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le lien qu'il y a entre eux.  
  
- Puis je les voir, s'il vous plait, professeur ?  
  
Sans répondre à la question de son ancienne élève, Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une revue moldue d'une agence de voyage quelconque et aussi la liste des livres empruntés par Harry à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.  
  
Elle prit tout d'abord la revue, et commença à la feuilleter. Elle paraissait presque neuve, sauf pour quelques pages. Celles qui avaient été le plus lues, donc celles qui intéressaient Harry. Elle prit ensuite la liste de la bibliothèque de son ami, et elle lu les titres d'ouvrages qu'Harry avait empruntés. Aucun n'était très intéressant, mais un se démarquait du lot. Il parlait d'amélioration de sorts, de créations de sorts et parlait un peu aux sorts très anciens.  
  
- Avez-vous amenez avec vous l'ouvrage s'intitulant les sorts et vous par hasard, demanda Hermione.  
  
- J'étais sur qu'il vous intriguerait, tout comme il m'a intrigué, répondit Albus en donnant le dit livre à son interlocutrice.  
  
Comme avec la revue, Hermione feuilleta le livre en vitesse, tout en sachant qu'Harry connaissait déjà la majeure partie de se livre. Seuls la création de nouveaux sorts et les sorts anciens aurait pu l'intéresser dans ce livre. Mais ces deux sujets n'étaient que survolés dans l'ouvrage. Rien dans ce livre n'expliquait la disparition d'Harry, et aucun renseignement n'était donné quant à la destination qu'il avait prise à l'aéroport. Pourtant, elle avait la réponse sous les yeux.  
  
- Dites moi, professeur, vous avez tout comme moi découvert que ce livre sortait du lot et vous avez sûrement remarqué que la revue est seulement abîmée aux pages traitant du nord est des Etats-Unis.  
  
- Oui, tout comme vous. Mais je n'arrive pas à relier ses deux éléments.  
  
Elle reprit le livre, et parcouru le sommaire, dont la longueur était proportionnelle à l'épaisseur de l'ouvrage. A la fin de ce dernier, elle découvrit que ce livre avait une bibliographie, fait assez rare chez les livres sorciers. Elle s'y reporta et découvrit alors que presque tous les ouvrages auxquels l'auteur fait référence ont été publiés aux Etats-Unis.  
  
- Il est à New York ! dit Hermione avec conviction.  
  
- Si vous en etes si sur ! Mais savez vous où à New York ? C'est que cette ville est très grande !  
  
- Il doit être à la bibliothèque nationale américaine de sorcellerie. C'est le seul endroit où sont conservés tous les ouvrages américains de sorcellerie, parut après 1783. Et la plupart des livres cités dans la bibliographie de celui-ci sont américains. Il est évident qu'il voulait faire des recherches sur les sorts anciens et la création de sorts, et qu'il voulait ensuite s'entraîner tout seul, et en secret.  
  
- Mais y est il encore miss Granger ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Après un long moment de silence, où elle prit enfin compte que toutes ses suppositions, théories et réflexions sur Harry étaient fondées, elle répondit par l'affirmative à son ancien directeur d'un hochement de tête, puis lui tendit la lettre de Ginny et elle fondit en larmes.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur juste pour dire que le choix de la date de 1783 n'est pas du au hasard. C'est l'année de la déclaration d'indépendance des Etats- Unis. Voila pour la petite histoire. Mais ne pensez pas que je suis calé en histoire, j'ai fais une petite recherche pour écrire quelque chose de cohérent. 


	6. chap 6: soirées d'Halloween

voila un nouveau chapitre, qui arrive avec une semaine de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu. Mais bon, on dit bien mieux vaut tard que jamais (ouh l'excuse de naze!!!).

sinon, j'aurai aimé avoir votre avis sur le fait que j'ai pris un peu le point de vue d'Hermione lors du chapitre précédent. que vous aimez ou pas, dites le moi car j'ai une idée pour le chap 7 mais si le 5 n'a pas vraiment plut, j'aimerai le savoir avant d'écrire le 7.

en parlant ecriture, je pense publier le 7 avant le début aout car ensuite je pars en vacances (bien mérité) ce qui veut dire pas de nouveau chap courant aout, sauf peut etre en fin de mois.

à propos des reviews, j'ai déjà dit merci à tout le monde et je vous informe aussi que je continurais à répondre à vos reviews par la publication d'un chap uniquement destiné à ça, que je remplacerais ensuite par le chap suivant, comme je viens de le faire avec celui ci.

là, je crois que c'est tout, alors bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chap 6 : soirées d'halloween.  
**  
En cette fin octobre, à Poudlard, la pluie tombait drue. Le soleil avait laissé la place aux nuages, comme à son habitude à cette période de l'année. Ce dimanche, tout le collège était en effervescence. Malgré l'heure matinale, la grande salle était remplie et aux couleurs des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles, tous de rouges et de jaunes. La raison de cette agitation en est simple, deuxième match de quidditch de l'année. Le premier avait vu la victoire des Serdaigles, favoris de cette année avec les Gryffondors.  
  
Ginny s'était levée tôt ce matin. Elle était la seule septième année de l'équipe, et la poursuiveuse la plus expérimenté. Même si elle n'était pas le capitaine, c'est elle qui avait formé le nouvel attrapeur et mis au point certaines des techniques d'attaques et de défense des poursuiveurs.  
  
Elle était dans la grande salle, assise à la table des Gryffondors, entourée de l'équipe. Tous étaient en train d'essayer d'avaler quelque chose, mais aucun n'y arrivait. Le stress avait formé un nœud à l'estomac de tous les joueurs.  
  
Un peu plus loin à la même table, Iola et Luc discutaient tranquillement en jetant assez souvent un regard inquiet aux membres de leurs équipes.  
  
- alors, comment tu les trouves ? demanda Iola.  
  
- trop stressés ! Ça va être dur ! Surtout avec l'étiquette de favoris qu'on leur a collé sur le front !  
  
- les Serdaigles aussi avaient cette étiquette, et ils l'ont très bien assumé la semaine dernière.  
  
- peut être mais la moyenne d'age des joueurs de Serdaigles est plus élevée que celle des Gryffondors. Regardes, nous on n'a que Ginny qui est en septième année et les batteurs qui sont en sixième et cinquième année. Tous les autres joueurs sont de deuxième et troisième année.  
  
- on verra bien. Ginny m'a toujours dit que le stress qu'elle ressentait avant un match s'envolait en même temps qu'elle. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera pareil pour les autres joueurs.  
  
- j'espère de tout cœur que tu ais raison.  
  
- on verra bien ! Et puis, ce n'est qu'un match de quidditch, ajouta Iola  
  
- quoi !!! Qu'un match de quidditch !!! Mais c'est ....  
  
- ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout, le coupa Luna tout en s'installant à coté de Luc.  
  
- vade rétro satanas !!!! Le quidditch, qu'un simple jeu !!!  
  
- ça y est, le voila qui s'enflamme ! Redescends sur terre petit frère, commenta Gérald tout en s'installant au coté de Iola et l'embrassant une fois assit.  
  
Une fois le baiser rompu, il reprit :  
  
- de toute façon, Gryffondor va perdre.  
  
- ehhh !!!!!!! S'indigna Iola en lui donnant un coup à l'épaule.  
  
- ba quoi !!! Je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien ! Je suis anti Gryffondor ... enfin, seulement au quidditch, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter sous le regard noir que lui lançait sa petite amie.  
  
- j'aimerai bien que tu ais raison, Gérald, dit Iola. Ça fait un bail que Serdaigle n'a pas gagné la coupe de quidditch. Et comme Gryffondor est notre plus redoutable adversaire !  
  
- traîtresse ! Laissa échapper Luc.  
  
- ah non alors ! Je ne fais que supporter ma maison, donc je ne suis pas une traîtresse.  
  
- si, envers moi, ajouta Luc.  
  
- tout ça parce que monsieur est un Gryffondor, alors il faudrait que moi, sa petite amie, soit aussi pour Gryffondor et non ma maison ???  
  
- tout à fait !!!  
  
- pfffff !!! Quel raisonnement typiquement masculin. On n'est plus au siècle dernier !!!  
  
- dites, au lieu de vous chamailler, on ferait mieux d'aller dans les tribunes chercher des places de libre. Les deux équipes sont déjà au vestiaire et le match commence dans environ 20 minutes, dit Iola pour couper court à la dispute qui faisait rage. En plus, vous aurez tout le temps de vous disputer une fois le match terminé puisque vous supportez tous les deux des équipes différentes, rajouta Iola, ce qui fit rire Gérald.  
  
- bon, on peut y aller maintenant, ajouta Gérald entre deux fous rires.  
  
Luc et Luna se regardèrent un instant, en ce lançant des regards noirs, puis acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils quittèrent tous la grande salle, suivant la foule d'élèves qui prenaient le chemin du stade de quidditch.  
  
Avant d'aller dehors, Iola fit subir à ses vêtements le sortilège Impervius car le déluge que Noé attendait avait bien lieu aujourd'hui. Elle fut rapidement imitée par les jumeaux et Luna. Ils trouvèrent de bonnes places, s'y installèrent et firent apparaître un parapluie pour 4 personnes transparent, de façon à ne pas gêner les élèves derrière eux et aussi pour ne rien rater du spectacle, si jamais ils avaient à lever la tête.  
  
- ça ne va pas être facile d'apercevoir le vif d'or aujourd'hui, dit Iola.  
  
- oui, le temps était plus clément la semaine dernière. Ça vous a d'ailleurs avantagé, répondit Luc.  
  
- et c'est repartit pour une autre engueulade, murmura Iola à l'oreille de Gérald.  
  
- que veux tu, c'est l'amour vache, répondit ce dernier, ce qui fit rire Iola, alors que les deux autres continuaient à ce disputer sans avoir conscience du monde qui les entoure.  
  
- j'espère que tu as fini parce que maintenant va falloir que tu te taises, cria Luna à Luc pour couvrir les protestations de ce dernier.  
  
- et pourquoi devrais je me taire ???  
  
- parce que le match va commencer, bougre d'âne !!! Regardes au centre du terrain si tu ne me crois pas ! Madame Bibine va faire le coup d'envois, répondit Luna à Luc du tac au tac.  
  
- c'est même Ginny qui vient de prendre le souafle. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle part toute seule vers les buts des Poufsouffles, c'est la première fois que je vois ça ! C'est exceptionnel !!! Le but le plus rapide de l'histoire de Poudlard, et un des plus improbable. Elle a marqué toute seule, sans l'aide de ses coéquipiers, même de ses batteurs.  
  
- tu devrais venir voir ses entraînements un peu plus souvent, Gérald, ça doit faire trois semaines qu'elle prépare ce coup là, dit Iola.  
  
- ça fait donc 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor, dit Luc enthousiasme.  
  
- non, 20 à 0, deuxième but de Ginny, corrigea Luna d'une voix monotone, sans pour autant quitter le jeu des yeux.  
  
- quoi ?!? J'ai raté l'action !!! Regardez ! Il y a un Poufsouffle qui fait un piqu ! Est ce l'attrapeur ? demanda Luc  
  
- non, c'est un de leur poursuiveur. Mais pourquoi fait il ça ? Il n'a même pas le souafle !  
  
- regardes les deux autres poursuiveurs, Iola, il y en a un qui par en chandelle et qui emmène dans son sillage deux Gryffondors. Il doit avoir le souafle.  
  
- non, il ne l'a plus, Gérald, dit Luc. Mais il vient de le laisser tomber à son partenaire rester à hauteur des anneaux, mais il y a Ginny qui arrive sur lui. Oh !!! Il vient de laisser tomber le souafle lui aussi.  
  
- et de berner par la même occasion Ginny. Et but pour Poufsouffle !!! Le troisième poursuiveur c'est fait oublier grâce à son piqué. Très belle attaque. Ça fait donc 20 à 10, ajouta Luna d'une voix enthousiaste cette fois ci.  
  
- non, 30 à 10, la plus jeune poursuiveuse vient d'imiter Ginny juste après la remise en jeu, dit Iola.  
  
- c'est qui cette joueuse, au fait. J'ai pas entendu les commentaires d'avant match.  
  
- je rêve la ! Elle est dans la même maison que toi et tu ne la connais pas ! Tu n'as pas honte petit frère !  
  
- non ! Et tout d'abord, je te rappelle que je suis né avant toi.  
  
- 40 à 10, dits Iola, et troisième but de Ginny, suite à un très beau mouvement collectif cette fois ci.  
  
- regardez les deux attrapeurs, ils sont aux coudes à coudes.  
  
- ouille !!! J'en ai mal pour eux deux !!! Les batteurs des deux équipes se sont lâchés sur cette action. Ils ont fait chuté les deux attrapeurs. Heureusement qu'ils étaient près du sol ces deux là, dit gérald.  
  
- et heureusement que le sol est boueux, renchéri Iola après avoir rouvert les yeux, ça a amortit leur chute. Plus de peur que de mal, ils se relèvent tous les deux.  
  
- ça fait quand même 50 à 10, et quatrième but de Ginny, dit Luc très enthousiasme.  
  
- attends un peu, il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, les Poufsouffles vont se refaire. Tiens, regardes !!! Et 50 à 20, répondit Luna.  
  
- et ils récupèrent même le souafle après la remise en jeu, constata Gérald, et ils attaquent instantanément. Et le b...  
  
- dégagement du gardien, le coupa Luc. Et c'est même une passe décisive, regardes, Ginny a récupéré le souafle et se retrouve seule face au gardien adverse, et BUT !!! Cinquième but de Ginny, qui est la meilleure marqueuse de la saison pour l'instant.  
  
- remise en jeu faite, mais pourquoi se sont ils arrêtés ? demanda Iola.  
  
- regardes les attrapeurs, ils sont encore une fois aux coudes à coudes, expliqua Gérald.  
  
- cet arrêt de jeu des poursuiveurs a profité aux poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, la plus jeune a encore marqué un but, remarqua Luc. 70 à 20 !!!  
  
- et le match est fini, Gryffondor gagne de deux cents points. Pauvre Poufsouffle, ils se sont pris une de ces tôles !!! Dit Gérald. Il faut dire que les bruits de couloirs avaient raison, cette année, les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles sont bien les favoris, malheureusement !  
  
- ne dit pas ça, Serpentard est toujours dans la course, ils n'ont perdu que de 80 points, dit Iola.  
  
- peut être, mais au vu de la démonstration des Gryffondors aujourd'hui, ça va franchement être dur de les battre, et pour que Serpentard gagne, il faut aussi que Serdaigle perde fasse à Gryffondor. Enfin bon, d'ici mars, j'espère que l'équipe se sera bien entraînée.  
  
- on ferait bien d'aller féliciter Ginny, non ? demanda Iola.  
  
- laisse la avec ses partenaires pour le moment. Allons plutôt lui préparer une petite surprise, dit Luc.  
  
- bonne idée, approuvèrent les autres, mais à quoi penses tu en disant surprise ?  
  
- je vous expliquerais plus tard.  
  
Sur le terrain, tous les joueurs de Gryffondors s'étaient jetés dans les bras de leur jeune attrapeur, qui avait du mal à respirer tellement il était comprimé. Ils laissaient éclater leur joie après cette victoire, qui les classait en tête du championnat grâce à un meilleur point average. Maintenant, tous les joueurs de Gryffondors s'étaient rassemblés, sous l'impulsion de leur capitaine, et formaient ainsi une sorte de trampoline, ce qui leur permis d'envoyer Ginny dans les airs, la félicitant ainsi pour ces cinq buts.  
  
Après dix bonnes minutes sur le terrain à fêter leur première victoire de la saison, les joueurs de Gryffondors rejoignirent leurs vestiaires, pour se doucher et se changer. Dans celui des filles, la discussion portait, bien évidemment, sur la victoire, mais aussi sur la soirée d'Halloween, qui allait avoir lieu. Comme chaque année, le festin d'Halloween était une des plus attendues, tout comme la permission de minuit qui la suivait.  
  
Ginny, elle, appréhendait cette soirée. Elle se souvenait des précédentes, et à chaque fois, quelque chose était arrivée. Lors de sa première année, elle avait ouvert, contre son gré, la chambre des secrets, ce qui eu comme conséquence immédiate, l'accusation à tord de Rusard envers Harry d'avoir pétrifié sa chatte. Aujourd'hui encore, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir parlé plus tôt du journal de Jeudusor à quelqu'un, et plus encore, d'avoir fait confiance à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Mais qui n'a jamais fait d'erreur dans son pass ? Il n'empêche qu'elle n'avait révélé à personne ce qui lui était arrivée lors de sa première année.  
  
Elle se souvenait très bien de l'attaque de Sirius sur la grosse dame, lors de sa deuxième année, et de la panique que cela avait engendré. Cette nuit là, tous les élèves avaient dormis dans la grande salle. Enfin, passé la nuit serait plus juste, car une minorité dormait, alors que les autres épuisaient la moindre conversation entre professeurs et préfets.  
  
Pendant sa cinquième année, Halloween était tombé en même temps qu'un match de quidditch, celui le plus attendu chaque année, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Ils avaient tous profité de l'absence de couvre feu pour arpenter les couloirs en chantant, dansant et rigolant. Même Hermione ne souleva d'objections. Pendant cette fête qui avait suivie la victoire, c'était la première fois que Ginny pu voir un vrai sourire sur le visage d'Harry depuis la mort de Sirius. Elle en était ravie. Et quand son regard croisa le sien, elle pu lire dans ses yeux que du bonheur. Pas même une once de malheur ou de solitude, y était dissimulée.  
  
L'Halloween de sa sixième année avait été très spécial. Pendant tout l'été précèdent, ils s'étaient retrouvés, Harry et elle, à tenir la chandelle, soit à tour de rôle, soit en même temps. Non pas que Ron et Hermione formaient un couple à ce moment là, mais c'était tout comme. En fait, leur relation avait commencé pendant cette soirée d'Halloween. Ils avaient profité de l'ambiance et de la foule pour fausser compagnie à Harry et Ginny, qui s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête. Ils s'étaient parlés, avaient rigolé de l'un et de l'autre, ils s'étaient chamaillés. Et à l'approche de la fin de soirée, ils avaient eux aussi faussé compagnie à la foule, pour ne réapparaître que le lendemain au petit déjeuner.  
  
Aux yeux de tous, leur relation n'était qu'amicale, mais en coulisse, suite à cette fameuse soirée, c'était autre chose. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de cacher cette partie sulfureuse de leur relation, de façon à se protéger. Voldemort et le fan club d'Harry oblige.  
  
Elle se souviendrait toujours de cette soirée, où ses rêves furent réalités. Cela faisait un an maintenant qu'elle entretenait une relation particulière avec Harry, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, de ressasser encore et toujours les merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passé à ces cotés. Ça lui donnait un air triste. Penser aux bons moments du passé en sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pourront revivre dans le présent, la mélancolie quoi !  
  
Elle quitta en dernière le vestiaire, avec toujours ce petit sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres et ses yeux si joyeux d'habitude exprimait là de la tristesse, et rejoignit ainsi la salle commune des Gryffondors, où une fête s'y tenait. Comme d'habitude, il y avait de tout. Il faut dire qu'un des meilleurs secrets des jumeaux Weasley et des maraudeurs avaient été découvert l'année dernière.  
  
Charlotte Harris, une Gryffondor de quatrième année un peu turbulente, voulant échapper à Rusard, s'était malencontreusement retrouvée dans un passage menant à Pré au Lard. Mais malheureusement pour elle, ce passage, celui derrière le miroir du quatrième étage, était impraticable. Elle en avait alors parler à d'autres Gryffondors, qui s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour faire une opération remise en état d'un passage secret. Et, depuis le mois d'avril, un autre passage menant dans la seule ville totalement sorcière de grande Bretagne était de nouveau en service.  
  
Pendant toute l'après midi, la fête battait son plein. Il y avait même eu un concours du plus horrible déguisement métamorphosé, en l'honneur d'Halloween. C'est les frères Crivey qui l'avaient gagné, à égalité. Ils avaient réussi une métamorphose de leur en peinture trompe l'œil. Au lieu de voir leur peau, on voyait parfois des morceaux de chair tout sanguinolente, parfois des morceaux de chair tout verte de pourriture, où encore des os qui transperçaient par endroit leur peau, comme si ils avaient eu des fractures ouvertes.  
  
Plusieurs autres de leurs camarades eurent un haut le cœur en les voyant arriver comme ça dans la salle commune, certains ont même du s'excuser de sortir aussi rapidement. Ginny, elle, éclata de rire quelques secondes après leur entrée fracassante.  
  
- même Fred et George n'auraient jamais eu cette idée ! Va falloir que je leur envoie quelques photos de vous deux. Puis je ?  
  
- bien sur, répondit Colin, mais en échange, on veut des prix sur leur magasin.  
  
- ça peut se faire, leur chuchota t elle à l'oreille, mais va falloir que vous n'en dites rien à personne !  
  
- marché conclu alors, répondit Denis.  
  
Le banquet avait été, comme d'habitude, succulent. Et en plus, Luna et Gérald étaient venus manger à la table des Gryffondors. Une fois le repas terminé, Ginny s'était empressée de quitter la grande salle, de façon à laisser les couples seuls. Mais c'était sans compter sur les jumeaux Méliflua. Ils la rattrapèrent alors qu'elle commençait à monter les escaliers menant à la tour Gryffondor et l'emmenèrent de force vers une salle qu'elle connaissait depuis sa quatrième année, la salle sur demande.  
  
Aux abords de la salle, Iola et Luna attendaient sagement le retour des jumeaux et de Ginny. Une fois qu'elles les virent au bout du couloir, elles se levèrent et allèrent ouvrir la salle. En y entrant, Ginny vit une table basse ronde, avec 5 poufs tout autour, au centre de la pièce. Sur les cotés, il y avait des frigo et des armoires vitrées, où l'on voyait toutes les sortes de verres qu'elles contenaient.  
  
Ils s'installèrent alors sur les poufs. Ginny était encore encadrée par les jumeaux, Iola avait Luc d'un coté, et Luna et Gérald de l'autre. En fait, les couples étaient séparés, chose que Ginny apprécia fortement.  
  
Ils commencèrent à parler, de tout et de rien, en jouant aux cartes et en sirotant leur verre de bière au beurre. Ils étaient en pleine bataille explosive, la troisième qu'ils faisaient, quand le sujet de la conversation commença à dévier fortement.  
  
- aller Luc, ne fait pas ton timide, il y en a eu combien ?  
  
- en tout ou seulement cet ét ?  
  
- en tout, répondirent Gérald et Ginny.  
  
- seulement cet été, dirent Iola et Luna, en même temps que Gérald et Ginny.  
  
- en clair, je donne les deux, comme ça je satisfais tout le monde.  
  
- moi je préfèrerais que tu ne dises rien, sinon je vais être jalouse. Déjà que quand une fille te regarde avec un drôle de regard, j'ai envie de lui arracher les deux yeux, alors si tu nous dis toutes les petites amies que tu as eues, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir de taper sur quelque chose.  
  
A ces paroles, Ginny pensa qu'elle avait besoin d'un punching ball avec des gants de boxes, et le tout apparu, comme par magie.  
  
- regardes derrière toi Luna, répondit la rousse, ça satisfait à ton désir ?  
  
- super, merci Ginny ! Tu peux y aller Luc, dit Luna une fois qu'elle avait enfilé les gants.  
  
- il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça, je dirais une dizaine en tout.  
  
Luna envoya une série de directs.  
  
- arrête de mentir, rien que cet été, chaque jour tu te pointais avec une fille différente, intervena Gérald.  
  
Cette fois si, Luna enchaîna des crochets avec des directs, et elle failli décrocher le punching ball tellement elle frappait fort.  
  
- je t'ai déjà dit que cet été j'étais avec une métamorphomage.  
  
- très bonne excuse pour se balader chaque jour avec une fille différente, remarqua Ginny.  
  
Luna n'en pouvait plus, elle était tellement énervée qu'elle mis toutes les forces qu'elle avait dans ses frappes, et cette fois si, le punching ball n'y résista pas.  
  
- tu peux parler toi, en quatrième et cinquième année, tu as rendu la moitié des garçons de Poudlard fous de toi.  
  
- tu ne t'en es pas plaint à l'époque, surtout quand on était ensemble.  
  
- c'est bon Luna, le sujet de conversation a changé, tu peux te calmer, lui chuchota Iola à l'oreille de cette dernière. N'empêche, maintenant que je sais de quoi tu es capable, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de t'enquiquiner.  
  
- et à par mon frère, qui as-tu donc envoûté jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sage Ginny ??? Demanda Gérald, en insistant sur le sage.  
  
- beaucoup de personnes !!! Répondit cette dernière mystérieusement.  
  
- des exemples, des exemples, des exemples !!! Chantèrent en cœur ses quatre amis.  
  
- il y a eu Michael, Seamus, Dean, Neville ...  
  
- en clair, tout le dortoir des anciens quoi, la coupa Luc.  
  
- pas tous, il y avait mon frère dedans, et l'inceste ce n'est pas un truc qu'on pratique dans la famille.  
  
- donc tu as réussi à envoûter Harry !?! Remarqua Luna  
  
- euh....  
  
- ça veut tout dire, dit Gérald, aller, raconte tout à tonton Gérald.  
  
- désoler, mais tu n'es pas majeur !!! Rajouta Ginny qui tout de suite après avoir entendu ses propres paroles.  
  
- j'n'y crois pas !!! L'homme le plus recherché et le plus timide de tout Poudlard t'es tombé tout cuit dans le bec ! Pas si sage que ça la petite Ginny. Aller, raconte.  
  
- tu te répètes, là, Gérald.  
  
- et toi, tu changes de conversation, remarqua Iola. Ecoutes Gérald et raconte nous tout. On est tous impatient de connaître cette histoire.  
  
- je m'avoue vaincu ! Tout a réellement commencé l'année dernière, pendant l'été. On a été obligé de supporter les facéties d'Hermione et de mon frère. En clair, on leur tenait la chandelle. Et on c'est aperçu que c'était moins lourd de la porter à deux.  
  
Ginny marqua une pause et en profita pour regarder à tour de rôle ses amis. Ils étaient tous très attentif, et buvaient littéralement ses paroles. Mais ils étaient aussi un peu coupable de faire subir à Ginny le coup de la chandelle tous les jours, surtout maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait déjà du le supporter à plusieurs reprises avant eux.  
  
- et c'est tout ? demanda Luna.  
  
- tu permets que je m'hydrate un peu, je commence à avoir la gorge sèche.  
  
Ginny finit son verre d'une traite et continua son récit.  
  
- ça a duré tout l'été, et tout le début d'année, jusqu'à la soirée d'Halloween de l'année dernière. Là, dés le début, ils se sont éclipsés on ne sait où, et ils nous ont laissé, Harry et moi, en tête à tête. On a tout d'abord discuté et rigolé, avant de, nous aussi, fausser compagnie à tout le monde. Et là ...  
  
Ginny avait arrêté de parler, mais ses yeux le faisaient à sa place. Ils brillaient d'une joie intense et immense, rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir. C'est dire si il était fort et important pour la cadette des Weasley.  
  
- et Ron, il n'a pas essayé de tuer Harry ? demanda Luna.  
  
- en fait, il n'en est même pas au courant. A la fin de cette soirée, Harry et moi, on a décidé de ne parler à personne de cette relation. Enfin, seule Hermione était au courant, et heureusement, sinon Harry se serait fait décapiter par Ron, et moi scalpée par toutes les filles du fan club de monsieur Potter.  
  
- remarque, ça aurait été drôle de te voir en train de courir comme un dératé avec à tes trousses une vingtaine de filles qui veulent te tuer. Ça aurait mis un peu plus d'ambiance. Mais sinon, c'est un bon coup au lit ? demanda Luna.  
  
- est ce que je te demande si Luc est un bon coup ?  
  
- tu viens de le faire. Et puis, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.  
  
- en tout cas, ce n'est pas tes affaires. Ça ne regarde que moi, et je te déconseille d'aller trouver la réponse toi-même !!!  
  
- il faut se méfier d'une Weasley qui dort, tu ne connais pas le proverbe apparemment, dit Gérald, en provoquant l'hilarité générale.  
  
Et ils continuèrent ainsi à rire et à parler jusqu'à pas d'heure. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de cours le lendemain.  
  
- va falloir aller se coucher bientôt, dit Luc vers trois heure du matin, je commence à être fatigué. Bon d'accord, je suis exténué, ajouta t il après avoir vu tous les regards étonnés de ses amis.  
  
- on ne peut pas retourner dans nos dortoirs, c'est trop risqué, même à cette heure là, dit Ginny. On va dormir ici.  
  
Et aussitôt après avoir dit ça, trois lits apparurent, dont deux lits doubles.  
  
- si vous comptez dormir ensemble, va falloir aussi des cloisons. Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre, quoi que vous fassiez, commenta Ginny à la vu des lits.  
  
- suffisait de la dire, voila pour madame Potter, dit Luc, alors que des cloisons étaient apparues pour former des chambres.  
  
- merci d'y avoir pensé Ginny. En espérant que c'est insonorisé, ajouta Luna.  
  
- je l'espère moi aussi, soupira Ginny, avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, une petite dédicace c'est glissée dans le nom d'un personnage qui n'a rien à voir à l'histoire. Si vous vous rappelez, une jeune Gryffondor a découvert un des passages secrets menant à Pré au Lard. Son nom est une recomposition de deux personnages différents, tirés du film de Sophia Coppola, 'lost in translation', que je peux vous recommander si vous ne l'avez jamais vu.

on va finir par une petite pub pour Opération Pégasus, une fic de flamme de wotan, que j'adore et à laquelle j'espère plus de retombé qu'elle n'en a actuellement. pour precision, l'auteur ne m'a pas demander de faire cette pub, je l'ai fais de mon propre gré.


	7. chap 7: Hermione mène l'enquète

Voila, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui, normalement, va vous en apprendre plus que le précédent. Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Hermione mène l'enquête.

En ce début décembre, dans les alentours de Londres, tout semble normal. Le temps est maussade, la température avoisine le zéro degré, la neige ne va pas tarder à faire son arrivée. Les passants ont sortis leurs vêtements d'hivers et l'esprit de noël commence à contaminer tout le monde, surtout les enfants. En ce début décembre, tout semble normal dans les alentours de Londres.

Et pourtant, dans un lieu rempli exclusivement de moldus, une jeune sorcière de 19 ans, de taille moyenne, possédant de beaux yeux chocolats et des cheveux châtains bouclés en pagaille, se balade comme si de rien était. Dans l'aéroport de Londres, Hermione commence son enquête.

- c'est pas croyable le monde qu'il y a !!! Se dit Hermione, ce n'est pas un jour de départ en vacances aujourd'hui, mais j'ai l'impression de me trouver dans une fourmilière. Remarque, vu comment ils sont tous habillés et la gueule qu'ils tirent, ils ne doivent pas être ici pour le plaisir. Un peu comme moi quoi, même si j'ai du poser deux semaines de vacances pour.

En effet, à son retour du pré aux lards, Hermione était directement allée voir son patron, lui demandant deux semaines de congés à prendre immédiatement. Mais il avait contesté le immédiatement. Il ne lui a pas permise d'en prendre avant début décembre, à cause de la charge de travail à laquelle le service devait faire face.

Elle avait envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore lui demandant de ne pas confier cette enquête à quelqu'un d'autre, ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

Maintenant, elle était dans le bâtiment où des sorciers plus agairis qu'elle avaient perdu la trace de son meilleur amis, et c'était à elle de le retrouver après des mois d'absence. Mais vu la taille du bâtiment, par où commencer ?

- que fait on avant de prendre l'avion, se demanda Hermione, on achète un billet !

La réponse était si évidente qu'elle avait mis quelques secondes avant de la trouver. Elle alla aux toilettes, et une fois seule, elle sorti deux morceaux de parchemins qu'elle métamorphosa en une carte d'inspecteur de police d'interpole et en une autorisation lui permettant d'avoir accès aux informations qu'elle jugeait importantes.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione était dans la salle d'attente des départs, complètement dépitée. Elle avait déjà regardé dans tous les historiques de toutes les compagnies aériennes proposant le vol Londres New York, et elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle commençait à douter de sa théorie. Peut être qu'Harry n'avait pas été à New York ! Et pourtant toutes les preuves qu'elle avait lui disaient le contraire. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry Potter dans les registres des départs pour New York pendant la semaine du 4 juillet, jour où Harry avait disparu.

Elle leva les yeux vers le panneau des départs, en continuant de penser. En fait, elle fixait ce panneau sans pour autant le voir. Mais à l'apparition de la destination du nouveau vol qui venait d'être affiché, ses yeux s'agrandirent. New York. Ce vol allait à New York. Et en trois heures, alors que tous les autres vols mettaient entre 6 et 7 heures pour faire ce trajet.

- comment ai-je pu oublier le concorde !!! Se dit elle.

Elle se leva et parti précipitamment vers le hall principal de l'aéroport.

- excusez moi, mademoiselle, mais puis je ravoir accès à vos listings, s'il vous plait ? demanda Hermione à la jeune femme qui l'avait accueillie un peu plus tôt. J'ai oublié de vérifier quelques détails.

- mais bien sur. Vous vous rappelez du chemin ?

- oui, merci.

Hermione contourna alors le guichet de la British air waves et elle rentra dans le même bureau que tout à l'heure. Elle s'installa dans la chaise après avoir fermé la porte et elle alluma l'ordinateur. Elle trouva rapidement les listings du concorde du 4 juillet, et elle se mit à les regarder. Elle fit tout d'abord défiler les noms de tous les passagers ayant voyagés ce jour là, mais aucun Harry Potter n'y était. Elle fit ensuite une recherche sur les hommes de moins de trente ans, puis elle refit défiler les noms jusqu'à un certains Ray Trophet, jeune homme de 19 ans né le 13 juillet.

Elle prit une feuille et un stylo qui se situait sur le bureau, et y inscrit les noms Harry Potter et Ray Trophet déçu.

- mais bien sur, s'exclama-t-elle après quelques minutes, à un R près c'est un anagramme. Et puis il y à exactement les mêmes chiffres dans leur date de naissance, seul le jour à changé. Sacré Harry ! C'est pas évident la métamorphose de papiers administratifs moldus. Il est beaucoup plus facile de modifier une carte d'identité déjà existante que d'en créer une !

- « _evanesco_ » dit elle en faisant disparaître la feuille compromettante. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- vous avez fini ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

- oui, il ne me manque plus qu'à aller à New York maintenant. Vous reste-t-il des places sur le vol de 14 heure ?

A New York, le même jour, aux alentours de midi, heure locale. Hermione est dans un taxi se dirigeant vers le centre de la mégalopole. Malgré le fait que sa passagère veuille aller à l'Empire state building, le chauffeur voit bien que ce n'est pas une touriste. Elle n'est pas collée aux vitres arrière de la voiture, à regarder les immeubles et les rues pour essayer de les reconnaître. Non ! Elle est installée derrière la place du mort, le nez plongé dans de la paperasse. Ce n'est vraiment pas une touriste.

- voila, vous y êtes.

- merci. Elle rangea ses papiers et jeta un coup d'œil au compteur. Voila pour vous, dit elle au chauffeur en lui donnant un billet de 20 dollars. Gardez la monnaie.

- merci ! Bonne journée à vous ! répondit le chauffeur en lui adressant un sourire.

- vous de même.

Elle descendit du taxi et se dirigea vers une carte du quartier. Elle avait recherché l'adresse de tous les hôtels de ce quartier avant de venir à New York, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver une carte détaillée. Elle pensait retrouver la trace d'Harry dans les alentours de l'empire state building, vu que la bibliothèque nationale sorcière des Etats Unis (bnseu) était à l'intérieur même du plus célèbre gratte ciel de New York. Mais il y avait autant d'hôtels dans ce quartier touristique que de compagnies aériennes faisant Londres New York. N'avait elle pas déjà réussi à trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin ce matin ?

Cette fois ci, il lui fallut un peu plus de trois heures pour retrouver la trace d'Harry, sous son anagramme. Elle avait retrouvé Ray Trophet dans le listing d'un petit hôtel bon marché et confortable. Mais il n'y avait passé qu'une semaine, qu'une seule petite semaine alors que cela faisait des mois qu'il avait disparut !

- est ce qu'il a changé d'hôtel pendant son séjour ? Se demanda-t-elle. Plausible ! Mais j'aurais retrouvé sa trace avant vu le nombre de listings que j'ai déjà épluché. Allons plutôt voir ce qui l'a amené ici au lieu de se creuser la tête pour rien.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione était dans les rues de New York, se baladant avec un sac à dos, un appareil photo dans une main, et un sandwich dans l'autre. Elle avait l'air d'une touriste, et comme elle se dirigeait vers un des monuments les plus visités de la ville, c'était une bonne façon de passer inaperçu aux yeux de tous.

Près du gratte ciel, elle se fondit même dans un groupe de touristes s'apprêtant à visiter la tour, ce qui lui permis d'entrée sans problème. Elle les suivit jusqu'aux ascenseurs, et monta même avec eux. Mais une fois que le groupe fut descendu, laissant ainsi Hermione seule, elle sortit sa baguette et tapota négligemment le tableau de commande avec, ce qui fit apparaître le seul étage qui intéressait notre enquêtrice, celui de la bnseu.

Cette dernière s'étendait sur quinze étages, tous situés dans les sous sol de l'empire states building. Mais seulement le premier étage était accessible avec les ascenseurs moldus. Il ne fallait pas trop les inquiéter.

Avec l'appui de Dumbledore, Hermione avait réussi à avoir une autorisation pour fouiller les archives des listings de la bibliothèque. Elle se rendit à l'accueil, et demanda à regarder ces listings en montrant son autorisation, signé par le ministre de la magie des Etats Unis.

Elle les parcourus, regardant juste les noms et parfois leur date d'arrivée quand elle avait un doute, jusqu'à retrouver encore une fois un certain Ray Trophet.

Pendant cinq semaines, il était venu ici tous les jours et il y restait en moyenne entre six et sept heures. Il avait aussi emprunté des bouquins mais seulement pendant la première semaine.

Cinq semaines. Harry était resté cinq semaines à New York. Elle savait que ce n'était pas plus car seules ses recherches à la bnseu le retenaient dans cette ville. Et il était venu consulter des livres pendant un peu plus d'un mois.

Elle sorti une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin, et elle recopia tous les titres des ouvrages qu'Harry avait emprunté ou consulté pendant plus de deux heures. Une fois cela fait, elle retourna voir la bibliothécaire qui l'avait accueillie.

- est ce que je pourrais emprunter quelques livres, demanda Hermione.

- bien sur, il me faut juste vos nom et prénom ainsi qu'une pièce d'identité.

- voila, dit Hermione en lui donnant sa carte d'identité. Avez-vous une limite de livres à ne pas dépasser lorsque l'on emprunte des ouvrages ?

- non, mais nous ne permettons pas d'emprunt de plus d'une semaine. A par ça, vous pouvez prendre autant de livres que vous souhaitez !

- parfait !!! Alors j'aimerais bien emprunter tous ces livres, s'il vous plait, dit Hermione en donnant le parchemin sur lequel étaient inscrits tous les ouvrages qui avaient intéressé Harry.

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione avait fini de disséquer la quasi-totalité des livres qu'elle avait emprunté. Elle savait maintenant sur quoi portaient les recherches de son ami. Il se préparait à affronter son plus redoutable ennemi, mis à par lui-même.

Elle avait trouvé beaucoup de sorts, de maléfices et d'enchantements servant principalement dans des duels. Il y avait dans le lot des enchantements permettant d'augmenter la vitesse d'exécution, d'autres permettant l'amélioration des sens. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de sorts et maléfices d'attaques et de défenses très anciennes, qui n'avaient plus été utilisé depuis la guerre de sécession.

Mais quelques uns des sorts intéressant qu'Hermione avait trouvés ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie des sorts de combat, dont un qui avait particulièrement attiré l'attention de notre jeune enquêtrice, le « envolatis spiritus ». Il permettait à l'esprit de quitter le corps dans lequel il était emprisonné, faisant ainsi croire à la mort du corps. Mais une fois que l'esprit est libre, il ne peut pas errer éternellement, il lui faut pour survivre un autre corps.

- bon, allons rendre ces bouquins à la bibliothèque ! Il faut encore que je trouve ce qui est arrivé à Harry, se dit Hermione. Et, sur ses mots, elle se mit en route pour l'empire state building.

Dans les bureaux du New York wizard news, le principal journal sorcier de la ville, c'était l'effervescence, Tout le monde s'affairait pour l'édition du lendemain. C'est dans cette ambiance qu'Hermione fit son apparition. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du rédacteur en chef, non sans difficultés, rentra et ferma la porte silencieusement. Elle s'avança vers le bureau et s'installa sur l'une des deux chaises faisant face au rédacteur en chef. Ce dernier avait le nez plongé dans des brouillons d'articles et de maquettes de mise en page. Il senti une présence et il leva les yeux.

- vous aviez rendez vous ? demanda-t-il en se replongeant dans la paperasse.

- non !

- alors dehors, dit il sans lever la tête. J'ai mieux à faire que de discuter avec une gamine.

Hermione ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas à la dernière réplique du rédacteur en chef. Un long silence s'en suivit.

- vous n'avez pas entendu ce ...

- j'ai très bien entendu ce que vous avez dit, le coupa-t-elle, mais je ne bougerais qu'après avoir obtenu ce que je suis venue chercher.

- et c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- un accès à vos archives.

- vous pensez sérieusement pouvoir m'obliger à faire ça pour vous ? Fichez moi le camp !

- oui, je peux vous y obliger.

- et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça, jeune prétentieuse.

- ceci, répondit elle en lui montrant son autorisation signée par le ministre de la magie des Etats Unis.

- d'accord, dit il résigné. Suivez moi !

une fois qu'il eu quitté la pièce dans laquelle étaient conservées les archives, Hermione se mit à chercher ce qui l'intéressait, après quelques minutes de recherche, elle sortit tous les journaux allant du 4 juillet au 4 septembre de cette année, puis elle se mit à les survoler.

Une heure plus tard, elle sortait des locaux du New York wizard news. Elle n'avait rien apprit d'intéressant, il n'y avait aucune information sur Harry Potter ou sur Ray Trophet dans les journaux qu'elle avait lu, et aucun évènement bizarre n'avait été recensé pendant ces deux mois.

- il ne me reste plus que la presse moldue !!!

Le lendemain matin, Hermione faisait l'ouverture d'un cyber café. Vu le nombre de journaux moldus différents à New York, elle ne pouvait pas visiter toutes les archives, même si elle aurait bien aimé. Il ne lui restait tout simplement pas assez de temps à passer dans cette ville.

Elle lança plusieurs recherches à la fois sur les différents journaux et elle tomba sur le site d'un des plus vendus dans New York. Elle commença aussitôt à lire les éditions parues entre le 4 juillet et le 4 septembre.

Quand elle lu l'édition du 10 août, son cœur manqua un battement. Il y avait eu le meurtre de 3 jeunes à New York. Cela c'était passé dans leur appartement pendant la nuit du 8 au 9 août.

_C'est dans l'après midi du 9 août que cette macabre découverte a été faite. En effet, c'est alerté par l'absence répétée au petit déjeuner et au déjeuner de ses voisins que monsieur Goldfarb alla sonner à l'appartement des trois jeunes._

_« J'étais inquiet, nous confie-t-il. On avait l'habitude de manger ensemble. Alors ne pas les voir à deux repas ! J'ai été chez eux et... »_

_Et comme Mr Goldfarb n'obtint pas de réponse, il a enfoncé la porte d'entrée et il s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec trois cadavres, les cadavres de ses amis._

_« J'étais dépité ! Pourquoi c'est à eux que c'est arrivé ? » Ajouta monsieur Goldfarb avant d'éclater en sanglots._

_Au départ, tout laisse penser que c'est un suicide collectif, mais les enquêteurs de la police ont très vite réfuté cette hypothèse car beaucoup de détails allaient à l'encontre de cette dernière._

_« Il y a des points communs sur les victimes, nous a confié un agent. Dans le cou de deux des victimes, nous avons remarqué qu'il y avait une plaie profonde en forme d'éclair. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui a provoqué leur mort. Ces plaies sont post mortem. Mais ce qui est assez étonnant, c'est que sur le troisième corps, cette fameuse marque a été retrouvé sur le front de la victime et surtout, la plaie était cicatrisée. Selon nos spécialistes, ce jeune homme devait avoir cette cicatrice depuis longtemps, peut être depuis sa naissance. En tout cas, on peut d'ores et déjà dire que ces trois jeunes hommes ont péri des suites d'une crise cardiaque, dans les alentours d'une voir deux heure du matin dans la nuit du 8 au 9 août. »_

_L'enquête de la police se poursuit en ce moment même et semble se diriger vers une hypothèse d'actes religieux qui auraient une relation avec cette marque en forme d'éclair. Est-ce encore un coup d'une secte ? Seule l'enquête nous le dira, mais il est difficile pour le moment de l'affirmer._

_Cependant, elle s'annonce difficile car les corps n'ont pu être identifié pour le moment. La police n'ayant trouvé aucun papier sur les lieux, il y a fort à parier que le ou les tueurs les ont emportés avec eux après leur abomination. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il manque dans l'appartement d'après monsieur Goldfarb._

_Afin d'aider la police dans leur enquête, votre journal c'est proposé pour diffuser les photos des victimes, que voici._

A la vue des photos, Hermione pallie encore un peu plus. Sur ces trois personnes mortes, elle en connaissait une.

- mais d'après l'article, pensa-t-elle, il n'y avait pas de trace du sort de la mort sur lui. Et d'après ce que m'ont dit les guérisseurs de sainte Mangouste, ce sort laisse une trace si il a été jeté sur une personne encore vivante. Ce qui veut dire que ...

Le même jour, à Poudlard, dans les rêves d'une jeune fille :

- voila, Ginny, maintenant tu sais tout.

* * *

Hihihi, voila, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Je suis horrible, n'est ce pas ???

Bon, il y a, comme dans le chapitre précédent, une dédicace qui c'est glissé, et c'est encore une fois sur un nom. Je sais, j'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour en inventer, alors je pompe (c'est pas bien !!!). Le nom de Goldfarb ne m'appartient pas. Je le tire du film « requiem for a dream ». C'est le nom de famille de deux des héros, la mère et le fils. Bon, sur ce à bientôt pour les réponses aux reviews.


	8. chap 8: la fin des cours?

Et voila le 8 ème chapitre tant attendu !!! Nan, j'exagère. J'ai pas été très long à vous le poster, si ? Question de rhétorique, la réponse étant bien évidemment que j'ai été long. J'en suis bien conscient, et je m'en excuse. Bon, je pensais que j'avais plus de choses que ça à dire, mais là, je ne m'en rappelle plus, alors bonne lecture !!! ( désolé pour la mise en page, ff n'accepte pas la touche tabulation ).

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : la fin des cours ?**

- ouai !!! C'est fini !!!

Ce cri de joie retenti dans tout le château alors que l'on débouchait déjà le champagne dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- dit Iola, tu pourrais répéter, j'ai pas très bien comprit ce que tu disais, ironisa Ginny

- « pop » oh pardon Ginny, le bouchon m'a échappé, dit Iola alors que le bouchon de liège venait de passer à quelques millimètres de la rouquine.

- espèce de folle !!! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention !!! T'as de la chance que ce soit jour de fête aujourd'hui. Tiens, passes moi la bouteille, dit Ginny en prenant la bouteille des mains de Iola.

- eh !!! S'indigna la française.

- petite vengeance !!! Et puis, ne viens pas me dire que ça va te manquer, ton passe temps favoris vient de faire une entrée remarquée.

- qu'est ce que tu me chantes toi. Tu recommences à délirer ou quoi !

- non, l'heure de mes délires c'est vers 3 – 4 heure du matin. Dis moi Gérald, tu ne voudrais pas me débarrasser de cette furie pendant que je lui siffle sa bouteille ?

Ginny se tourna vers Gérald, attendant une réponse à sa question mais détourna rapidement le regard et commença à se diriger vers le tableau de la grosse dame.

- merci Gérald, dit elle.

Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie de la salle commune avant de se faire rattraper.

- tu ne comptais tout de même pas nous laisser comme ça ?

- si !!! Vois tu, je m'apprêtais à ... comment ils disent les français ? A oui, à filler à l'anglaise, dit elle, et puis, c'est tellement bon ce que j'ai là, rajouta t elle après avoir bu une gorgée de champagne.

- eh !!! Espèce de sale poivrote ! Tu comptais te faire ma bouteille en douce, dit Iola en la lui reprenant.

- ba oui. Au moins, elle ne m'aurait pas fait faux bond elle.

- qui t'a fait faux bond ? demanda Luc qui venait d'arriver au bras de Luna.

- la bouteille que tient Iola.

- c'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas gentil ça. Méchante bouteille ! Pour avoir oser commettre cet acte abominable, je te condamne à être vider.

- bien dit, Luna. Tu me la passes pour que je me venge ?

- non, Ginny, non ! On va se la partager. Et comme tu as déjà eu ta première tournée, c'est aux autres, c'est-à-dire nous, de boire. Toi tu attends pour l'instant.

- dit Iola, ça ne serait pas mieux si on prenait des verres ? demanda Luc.

- tu as des flûtes ou des coupes à champagnes dans tes poches ?

- il y en a sur la table, fit remarquer Ginny.

- comment c'est possible, il n'y en avait pas il y a deux seconde ! S'étonna Iola

- c'est magique ! C'est fou ce que la métamorphose peut servir dans la vie de tous les jours !!!

- oui, c'est fou ce que la soif peut t'aider à réfléchir, dit Gérald.

- n'empêche que c'est un coup de chance si je sais ce qu'est une coupe à champagne, dit Ginny.

- comment le sais tu ? demanda Luna.

- il y a pas si longtemps, un jeune homme m'a fait le grand jeu avec tout le touti cointe. Tout était nickel, jusqu'au champagne où il c'est aperçu qu'il avait oublié deux verres. Il m'a demandé si je préférais les flûtes ou les coupes, mais comme j'y connaissais strictement rien, j'ai répondu au hasard.

- et tu as dit que tu préférais les coupes.

- bien évidemment, rapport au Quidditch. Et donc il a métamorphosé deux coupes sous mes yeux. N'empêche, j'oublierais jamais la tête qu'il a fait à la fin de la soirée, au moment ou je me suis levée et lorsque je suis partie après lui avoir serré la main en le remerciant pour ce 'délicieux repas'. J'ai été vache avec lui !!! Mais fallait la voir sa tête, à elle seule elle valait le déplacement. Ça restera un de mes meilleurs moments passés à Poudlard.

- le meilleur ne serait il pas lié à un jeune homme très célèbre qui ne fait plus parler de lui ? demanda Luc.

- quelle question idiote ! Décidément, mon frère ne changera jamais. Vivement que je ne l'ai plus dans mes pattes l'année prochaine.

- tu vas faire quoi l'année prochaine ? demanda Luna.

- je suis bien parti pour faire une école de potions. Et toi ?

- mon père veut m'engager comme journaliste. Je pense que je vais accepter.

- les ronflack tordus n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, dit Ginny.

- c'est cornus, pas tordus, la corrigea Luna. Ça se voit que tu ne vas pas étudier les animaux toi.

- ouai ! Je pense que je serais plus à mon aise dans une équipe de Quidditch ou en étude des moldus, spécialisation champagne, dit elle en subtilisant une fois de plus la bouteille.

- au moins les moldus ils ont les alcooliques anonymes, tu pourras aller les rejoindre. Et puisque tu as la bouteille à la main, sert nous à boire ! dit Iola.

- c'est quoi les alcooliques anonymes ? demanda Luc.

- c'est une association qui aide les gens qui boivent et qui souhaitent arrêter.

- c'est vrai que ça n'existe pas dans le monde sorcier ça, et c'est bien dommage.

- tu n'as qu'à en créer une, Luc, dit Iola.

- c'est une idée, mais pas dans l'immédiat. J'ai une formation d'enchanteur qui m'attend à partir de l'année prochaine.

- et ba dit donc, on va tous être éparpillés l'année prochaine. Pas glop.

- c'est vrai qu'on ne se verra moins souvent.

- à, sous cet angle, c'est super glop !!! Iola ne sera plus derrière moi pour surveiller les bouteilles, ce qui veut dire champagne à volonté !!! Dit Ginny.

- et c'est qui qui les amène les bouteilles ? demanda Iola

- re pas glop alors, répondit Ginny en provoquant le fou rire de ces 4 amis.

Le lendemain, dans le Poudlard express, nos amis étaient en train de commater. Ils avaient bien profité de leur dernière nuit au collège. Ils avaient bu, rigolé, discuté pendant des heures de tout et de rien, et ils avaient même dansé grâce à Luc qui avait métamorphosé un livre en un poste radio. De mémoire de Mc Gonagall, c'était la deuxième soirée de fin d'année la plus agitée, juste derrière celle de l'an dernier, avait elle dit. Comment rivaliser avec une soirée organisée par Hermione, Harry et Ron, entre autres ?

- dites, ça vous dirait de tous venir chez moi pendant ces vacances ? demanda Luna.

- pourquoi pas. Quand ? Où ? Comment ? dit Luc.

- pour toi c'est quand tu veux et où tu veux mon chou.

- sérieusement Luna ?

- je dirais vers la mi août. Je vais participer à une expédition avec mon père pendant le mois de juillet. Je vous contacterais pour confirmer la date dés mon retour.

- moi, j'aimerais bien venir, mais ça ne dépend pas que de mes parent et de moi ! dit Ginny.

- tu pourras quand même te libérer ?

- j'espère. Au fait, vous allez faire quoi pendant vos vacances ?

- faire le tour des châteaux de France, dit Iola.

- nous on va en Italie, à la mer, répondirent en cœur les jumeaux, et toi ?

- moi, je vais sûrement rester chez moi à jouer au quidditch avec mes frères, et comme d'habitude, je vais leur mettre la patté. Enfin, rien de très passionnant.

- comme si tu étais meilleure que tes frères !

- tu en doutes, Luc ? Attends un peu, où ai-je rangé ma baguette ? A oui, elle est là. Donc tu disais que tu doutais de mes capacités.

- là, tu es en train de mal interpréter mes dires, ma chère.

- je ne pense pas, mon cher, « _rictusempra_ ». Donc tu disais que mes frères sont meilleurs que moi au Quidditch ?

- arrête Ginny, implora Luc entre deux rires, j'en peux plus. Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, vous autres ?

- désolé frèrot, mais j'ai trop mal au ventre. Je serais bien incapable de bouger.

- excusez moi, mon cher, mais j'ai des problèmes d'audition, dit Ginny en prenant un air et un accent hautain.

- je m'excuse, oh grande reine du Quidditch, dit il avec beaucoup de difficultés.

- voila qui est mieux, dit la jeune rousse en stoppant son sort.

- dés fois, je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas allée à Serpentard, dit Gérald.

- le choipeau tenait à ce que Rogue ne fasse pas d'arrêt cardiaque.

- dommage, ça m'aurait évité d'être ton souffre douleur, constata Luc.

- ba quoi, j'y suis pour rien si les frères Crivey se sont plaints de moi auprès de Mc Gonagall. Il a bien fallu que je les remplace, dit elle avec un air angélique.

- sorcière !!! Dit Luc en feignant la méchanceté.

- ce que tu dis là m'offense profondément. Je n'ai pas de rides, ni de verrue sur le nez, je n'ai pas de chat noir, ni de balais volant, à non, ça j'en ai un. Continua Ginny en rentrant dans le jeu de Luc.

- il faut la brûler, aller, au bûcher la sorcière, hurla Luc. Il faut en faire un exemple de façon à montrer à tous ces congénères quel sort nous leur réservons.

- non !!! Cria Ginny de désespoir, pitié !!! Je ne suis pas une sorcière, ne me tuer pas, dit elle en pleurant.

- aucune pitié ne peut être accordée à une sorcière. Dit Luc en faisant semblant d'allumer le bûcher.

- non !!! Cria Ginny avant de laisser tombé sa tête sur son épaule gauche.

- faudrait penser à vous inscrire à des cours de théâtres, dit Luna une fois les applaudissements dissipés.

- sûrement pas, Luc est bien trop mauvais, rétorqua Ginny.

- les morts ça ne parlent pas, dit Luc, alors tait toi.

- arrêtez un peu de vous chamaillez tous les deux, et préparez vous, on est bientôt arrivé, dit Gérald, et si vous ne me croyez pas, vous n'avez qu'à jeter un coups d'œil par la fenêtre, on aperçoit la gare de King Cross.

- quoi ! Déjà ! S'étonna Ginny.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que Gérald disait vrai. Elle fut prise de panique. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle observa tout le compartiment, et elle vit qu'elle avait des affaires un peu partout.

- et merde !!! Je me suis étalée, et maintenant ça va être la galère pour tout retrouver et surtout pour tout remettre dans la malle, désespéra Ginny.

- t'y arrivera plus facilement avec ta baguette, fit remarquer Iola alors que la rousse s'affairait déjà à tout retrouver.

- figures toi que je ne sais même pas où je l'ai mise.

- quel dommage !!! Dit Luc en jouant avec la baguette de Ginny.

- ne te moque pas de moi, toi !!! Sinon je te refait le portrait façon moldu, ragea la rousse sans pour autant lever la tête de ses recherches.

- pardon, tu disais ? demanda Luc angéliquement de façon à attirer l'attention de la jeune Weasley.

- toi, je te jure que...

- oui, continues, encourageas Luc en lui brandissant sa baguette sous le nez. Bon, tu la prends ou pas ? Tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Et puis, la prochaine fois ferme la bouche, ça t'évitera de gober des mouches.

Ginny arracha sa baguette des mains de Luc, elle fit quelques « _accio_ » et « _réducto_ » pour retrouver ses affaires et les ranger dans sa malle plus facilement. Le temps que Ginny finisse de faire sa malle, le train était arrivé et la foule de sorciers qui attendaient sur le quai neuf trois quart grossissait au fur et mesure que le train se vidait.

- bon, et si on sortait ? demanda Iola en prenant sa malle.

Tous la suivirent, et, pendant que Luc commençait à descendre du train, Ginny se tourna vers lui avec sa baguette à la main, et dit :

- tu sais Luc, les mouches c'est bon pour la santé, tu devrais essayer.

Puis elle pointa sa baguette sur Luc et métamorphosa sa bouche en un bec d'oiseau.

- c'est plus facile avec ça pour commencer, rajouta t elle.

Toutes les personnes ayant assistées à la scène étaient mortes de rire. Le pauvre Luc. Lui qui était en train de descendre du train, il ne pouvait plus maintenant remonter à bord du Poudlard express car il aurait bloqué la sortie à plein de monde. Il se trouva obligé à être sur le quai avec sa nouvelle 'bouche'. Il s'était fait piéger, Ginny avait vraiment choisi le bon moment.

- ba dit donc, là, t'as fait fort Ginny, dit Fred qui arrivait, attiré par les rires.

- c'est vraiment très réussi. Regarde Fred, ça rend bien. Merci pour cette brillante idée petite sœur, dit Georges.

- Fred, Georges, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser dans cet état, dit Charlie. Il y a trop de monde autour de nous.

- ce sont tous des sorciers, et ils ont l'habitude de voir des trucs comme ça tous les jours.

- peut être, mais inutile d'attirer l'attention sur nous, rétorqua Charlie en rejoignant le groupe.

- il est pire que maman dés fois, dit Fred à son jumeau. Comment tu as fait petite sœur ?

- métamorphose.

- ça va mieux mon vieux, demanda Fred à Luc après que ce dernier eu retrouvé son apparence normale.

- euh, oui, merci, répondit Luc tout penaud.

- bon, désolé les enfants mais on n'a pas trop le temps de rester. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Ginny, tes affaires sont prêtes ? demanda Charlie.

- est ce que tu me laisses au moins le temps de leur dire au revoir ? Rétorqua la cadette des Weasley. Bon, ba désolé de partir si vite. A bientôt, dit elle à l'intention de ses amis.

- à bientôt Ginny. On se reverra pendant les vacances chez Luna.

- c'est bon Ginny, on peut y aller ? Aller, touche ça, ordonna Charlie en tendant à sa sœur un magasine moldu sur les voitures.

A peine eu-t-elle touchée le portoloin qu'elle se retrouva comme aspirée par le nombril dans un tourbillon. Quand cette sensation disparue, elle était dans le salon du Terrier, dans son salon.

- salut Ginny, comment ça va ? demanda Hermione. Le voyage c'est bien passé ?

- oui, très bien passé, mais ma très chère sœur a encore fait des siennes, répondit Charlie. Les jumeaux ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

- non, et Molly fulmine dans la cuisine. Elle a besoin d'aide.

- d'accord.

- alors, ça va ? Redemanda Hermione une fois que Charlie ce fut éloigné et qu'il ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit.

- oui, ça peut aller, vu les circonstances. Et toi ? Pas de problèmes particuliers ? Et tes recherches ?

- on en parlera après manger, dans ta chambre. Personne n'est au courant sauf nous deux. Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? On dirait que Charlie n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

- rien de particulier, j'ai juste remplacé la bouche de Luc par un bec d'oiseau.

- bonjour ma chérie, comment vas tu ? Pas trop épuisant le voyage ? Mais tu doit avoir faim ! dit Molly en étreignant sa fille.

Après un dîné copieux et délicieux, les deux amies montèrent dans la chambre de la cadette des Weasley. Elles y entrèrent, Hermione ferma la porte avec un sort tandis que Ginny appliquait un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce tout entière. Une fois cela terminé, elles s'installèrent sur le lit.

- alors, ils se sont bien passé tes examens de fin d'année ?

- oui, plutôt. C'est fous comment j'ai réussi la partie pratique de défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai cru que l'examinateur allait en faire une crise cardiaque. Heureusement ce n'était pas lui qui avait examiné Harry l'année dernière.

- il te l'a dit ?

- on peut dire ça comme ça. En fait, il me l'a fait ressentir. Je l'ai senti inquiet.

- tu ne veux toujours pas communiquer avec lui pendant que tu es consciente ?

- non, toujours pas. C'est trop dangereux. Je ne vois pas le temps passé. On a déjà essayé et tous ceux qui m'entouraient m'ont fait la remarque que mes yeux n'avaient pas arrêté de fixer un point pendant au moins 10 bonnes minutes. Je ne veux pas paraître plus bizarre que je ne le suis déjà. En plus, moins il y aura de monde au courant de ma situation, mieux ça sera. Et de ton coté, rien de nouveau ?

- non, rien. Pour l'instant je continue d'axer mes recherches sur des livres de sorts et enchantements de magie blanche, mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas mieux demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Je suis sur qu'il pourrait me dire où chercher.

- non !!! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant de ce que nous faisons. Ça doit rester secret.

- d'accord !!! Je crois que je vais arrêter cet axe de recherche et me pencher un peu plus sur les potions et les rituels.

- n'est ce pas grâce à une potion que Voldemort est revenu il y quatre ans ?

- demande à Harry ! Il connaît mieux les détails que n'importe qui. Il y était.

- si jamais je le vois, je le lui demanderais. Dit moi, est ce que Dumbledore à mit l'ordre au courant de ma situation ? La dernière fois, il m'a dit que seulement quelques personnes seraient informées, mais il ne m'a pas dit qui.

- il y a moi, déjà, tes parents mais pas tes frères, sauf peut être Charlie et Bill, il y a aussi Rogue, qui avait tout deviné grâce aux cours d'occlumencie qu'il te donnait, et Lupin, qui lui aussi se doutait de quelque chose depuis l'épisode du patronus. A par eux, je crois que c'est tout. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Lupin, il faut que je te dise qu'il va venir ici deux à trois fois par semaine, pour t'entraîner, juste au cas où. J'ai réussi à convaincre Dumbledore, Lupin et ta mère. Il passera quand il n'y aura que toi et Molly à la maison.

- et qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'entraînement ? Je sais déjà me défendre toute seule.

- ce n'a pas tes capacités qui sont mises en doutes, mais il faut que tu apprennes à manier ceci. Je l'ai retrouvé dans l'appartement qu'il a occupé à New York.

- la baguette d'Harry ??? Mais pourquoi ?

- tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé le soir où Voldemort est revenu ? Les deux baguettes, celles d'Harry et de Voldemort, ce sont reliés.

- oui, le « _priori incantatum_ », Harry m'en a parlé.

- tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il est important que tu puisses maîtriser cette baguette. Elle peut vous sauver la vie. Et comme Harry est en toi, je pense que tu pourras t'en servir.

- mais si Voldemort a changé de baguette ?

- pas d'après nos renseignements.

- d'accord !!! Je me plierai à vos exigences, votre majesté. Et avec mon frère, toujours tendu vos relations ?

- nan, ça c'est arrangé. Remarque, tant mieux, je commençais à être en manque.

Un mois plus tard, la veille du jour où Ginny devait aller chez Luna. La rousse était dans sa chambre, en train de finir de se préparer pour le lendemain quand Hermione entra précipitamment, ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce.

- je crois que j'ai trouvé.

- quoi !!! Arrêtes, tu me fais marcher.

Hermione fit non de la tête.

- regardes, dit elle en lui donnant un parchemin.

Après plusieurs minutes nécessaires à la lecture du parchemin, Ginny releva la tête en demandant :

- c'est quand la prochaine nouvelle lune ?

- c'est dans deux semaines. Tu seras revenue normalement.

- oui, je ne vais passer que trois jours chez Luna, alors que les autres y restent une semaine.

- te plaints pas, normalement tu n'aurais même pas dû sortir du Terrier.

- aller sort de là, dit elle à Hermione, tu vas me faire déprimer avec des tes remarques !!! Sérieusement, je dois finir ma valise. Demain je pars vers 9 heure. Sinon, on a tout ce qu'il faut ? Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la nouvelle lune ?

- pars tranquille, je m'occupe des deux trois choses qui nous manque. J'ai gardé un contact avec Mondigus. Aller, bonne nuit.

- à toi aussi. Pas trop de bêtises avec mon frère.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se réveilla de bonne heure pour un jour de vacances et de bonne humeur. Elle allait revoir ses amis dans à peine une heure. Elle descendit aussitôt à la cuisine où elle trouva sa mère qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

- bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

- salut maman. Je suis pressée de partir.

- prends ton petit déjeuner, et vas y tout de suite après. Tes valises sont prêtes ?

- oui, depuis hier soir.

- tu y vas par la poudre de cheminette ?

- oui maman. Et je connais l'adresse de la maison de Luna. Tu veux que je te la laisse ?

- oui, je veux bien. Tiens, manges tes œufs avant de te sauver.

Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, elle remonta dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Elle se lava et s'habilla à vitesse grand V, puis elle prit sa valise et dévala les escaliers. Elle fit la bise à sa mère, puis elle alla devant la cheminée où un feu se consumait depuis peu. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans un des pots en terre cuite posés à coté de la cheminée, la jeta dans le feu qui prit une couleur verte, et prononça clairement l'adresse de la maison de Luna.

Elle fut aspirée par le conduit de cheminée. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment voyager par cheminée, elle se sentait toujours mal après un voyage.

Une fois le voyage terminé, elle se retrouva devant une grande cheminée, dans une pièce immense et sombre. Luna lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle habitait une petite maison. Elle avait du se tromper dans l'adresse. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait bien prononcé la bonne adresse, elle en était sûre. Où était elle arrivée ? Pas chez Luna, ça c'est évident. Mais où alors ? Elle prit instinctivement sa baguette, et vérifia qu'elle avait bien celle d'Harry à porter de main.

- bienvenue ma chère, et mon cher, siffla une voix, je vous attendais.

* * *

Et comme pour confirmer vos dires de la dernière fois, je suis vraiment cruel !!! Héhéhé !!!

Bon, c'était sûrement l'avant avant dernier chapitre avant la fin. Je le dis dés maintenant, si jamais quelqu'un ne va pas aimer la fin de ma fic, libre à lui d'en inventer une autre, et de continuer ensuite. Je demanderais juste d'en être averti.

Ceci étant dit, et cette fic bientôt finie, j'aimerais vous exposez certaines de mes idées pour ma prochaine fic. Cette fois ci, j'aimerais bien faire un cross over entre Harry Potter et, soit noir, soit read or die (en fait plus read or dream, qui est la 'suite' de read or die). Si vous ne connaissez pas, ce sont des animés (des dessins animés japonais), et je vous les recommande chaudement (l'un est distribué en France en dvd, l'autre est aussi en dvd pour les trois premiers OAV (read or die), et la suite (read or dream) est disponible sur internet (pour les recherches, taper read or die the TV, ou rod the TV, ou encore read or dream)). Les deux personnages susceptibles d'intervenir dans le monde d'Harry Potter sont Kirika Yuumura (noir) et Anita King (read or die).

J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis, pour ceux qui connaissent, et pour ceux qui veulent les découvrir, vous avez le temps avant que je me décide à commencer, alors n'hésité surtout pas à vous exprimer, soit par mail, soit par review.

Si jamais vous voulez plus d'informations sur ces deux perso, sans pour autant regarder les animés, mailez moi, je vous les communiquerais.

En tout cas, le point de départ est déjà trouvé. J'en ai parlé avec ma sœur, et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas lu de fic avec cette idée. Ne me reste plus que le deuxième personnage principal. A vous de voir.


	9. chap 9: dans la gueule du loup

Bon, voila un nouveau chapitre, et, comme beaucoup l'ont deviné, la petite Ginny est tombée … (voir le titre).

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Dans la gueule du loup.**

- bienvenue ma chère, et mon cher, siffla une voix. Je vous attendais.

A peine eut elle identifiée son interlocuteur que Ginny ferma automatiquement son esprit, comme par réflexe. Cette voix, Ginny savait à qui elle appartenait. Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait jamais entendue dans la réalité, mais Harry lui avait fait revivre ses rencontres avec Tom. Jamais elle n'oubliera ces images, jamais.

Elle ne savait d'où provenait la voix, elle n'arrivait pas à voir où se cachait Tom. Il faisait trop sombre. La peur s'empara peu à peu de Ginny. Elle progressait au fur et à mesure que la rousse remarquait tous les détails jouant contre elle.

Néanmoins, cette pièce avait un air de déjà vu, avec ces voûtes qui soutenaient le plafond, ainsi que les tapisseries qu'elle ne pouvait qu'entre apercevoir et ce sol en marbre. Elle était déjà venue ici par le passé.

- ne vous a-t-on jamais appris la politesse, miss Weasley ?

- ma maman m'a dit de ne jamais parler à des gens que je ne vois pas !

- oh ! Mais cela peut s'arranger !

A peine eut il dit ces mots que tous les chandeliers s'allumèrent à l'unisson, révélant ainsi la somptuosité de la pièce. Ginny la balaya des yeux et vit le dos d'un fauteuil au centre de la pièce.

- je pense que vous savez qui je suis, miss Weasley, dit il après quelques secondes.

- bien sûr ! Mais je ne vois pas ce que vous me voulez ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec un ton de défi.

- arrêtez donc de mentir, s'il vous plait. Votre colocataire ne vous a donc pas dit que je sais toujours quand quelqu'un me ment ? C'est étonnant de sa part !

- de qui parlez vous ? demanda Ginny, feignant la naïveté.

- je parle de celui qui est en vous, miss Weasley, répondit-il calmement, je parle de celui que j'aurais dû tuer à New York, il y a un an. Je parle de ce lâche d'Harry Potter, compléta-t-il en haussant le ton.

- il y a un an, reprit-il après quelques secondes, alors que j'allais enfin remporter la victoire, il y eut un flash de lumière argentée au moment où j'allais enfin le tuer. C'était la première fois que je voyais un tel phénomène. Je n'avais jamais lu ou entendu parler de quelque chose ressemblant à ça.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il reprit :

- néanmoins, j'avais la certitude qu'Harry était bel et bien mort. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, j'ai ressenti une présence dans mon esprit. Hors un seul pouvait faire cela. Un seul ! Et je pensais l'avoir tué. Alors j'ai demandé à mes mangemorts de le rechercher.

Il laissa encore le silence s'installer, ménageant ainsi son effet.

- tous cherchaient Harry, tous sauf un à qui j'avais confié d'importantes recherches sur cet étrange phénomène. Je ne pensais qu'elles puissent aboutir, mais j'avais tort. Certes, elles ont été longues et laborieuses, mais elles ont porté leurs fruits. Et c'est là que j'ai vu mon erreur. J'avais envoyé mes mangemorts sur une fausse piste. Ils cherchaient un homme, en chair et en os. Mais c'était l'esprit d'Harry qu'il fallait chercher !

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans son monologue.

- trois mois ! Trois mois de perdu. Heureusement, votre amie sang de bourbe nous a aidés. Involontairement, certes, mais elle nous a été fort utile. C'est grâce à elle si j'ai pu savoir où se cachait mon cher ami. Bien sur, il n'a pas été facile de la faire suivre, mais mes mangemorts savent tout faire, tout.

- dites moi Tom, n'êtes vous pas à moitié sang de bourbe, vous même ? demanda-t-elle en accentuant le ton de sa question. Que diraient vos fidèles mangemorts s'ils l'apprenaient ?

- ne m'appelles pas comme ça !!! Ordonna-t-il.

- n'est ce pas votre prénom ? Ne cherchez pas à nier, mes sources sont sûres.

- et qui sont elles ? demanda-t-il haineusement.

- vous-même, ou plutôt votre souvenir, lorsque vous aviez 16 ans, et Harry. Vous rappelez vous avoir fabriqué un journal dans lequel vous aviez enfermé une partie de vous ? Et bien c'est à moi qu'il a été remis, et c'est Harry qui l'a détruit. Peut être ignoriez vous cet échec, encore dû à Harry.

- j'en ai eu vent.

- par Lucius, évidemment.

- non, par Potter lui-même, il y a deux ans de cela, lors de notre avant dernière rencontre, où encore une fois il nous a démontré qu'il a beaucoup de couardise en s'enfuyant, comme lors du soir de mon retour, il y a quatre ans.

- parce que vous pensez peut être que vous, vous vous êtes battus en homme, seul à seul ? Non ! A chaque fois, vos mangemorts étaient là, prêt à intervenir aux moindres de vos gestes, s'emporta Ginny sans pour autant hausser le ton.

- ils étaient là pour assister à mon écrasante victoire, et aussi pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il faut dire qu'ils se sont fait avoir à chaque fois. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis seul et vous êtes deux.

- il y a quatre ans, il était seul, et vous étiez une vingtaine.

- le passé est derrière nous, seul le présent compte, ajouta-t-il toujours avec calme.

- vous dites cela seulement quand ça vous arrange. Mais à chaque fois, vous aviez un avantage numérique sur Harry. A chaque fois. Voulez vous que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

- non merci, ça ir….

- il y a sept ans, vous étiez en Quirell, et pourtant, Harry a réussi à le tuer, et vous vous êtes sortis seulement parce que vous n'aviez plus de corps. Il y a six ans, c'était votre reflet, et il contrôlait un basilic. Il y a quatre ans, lors de votre 'grannnnd' retour, il vous a échappé alors qu'il y avait une vingtaine de mangemorts avec vous. Il y a trois ans, dans le département des mystères, il vous a échappé encore une fois, et il vous a empêché d'obtenir la prophétie en la détruisant. Il y a deux ans, Harry était bien décidé à vous tuer, mais une dizaine de mangemorts est apparue comme par magie juste avant le début du duel. L'année dernière, vous vous êtes rendus, avec vos gardes du corps, à l'appartement qu'Harry partageait avec des moldus, et vous saviez très bien que, de ce fait, il ne se servirait pas de la magie. Alors, qui peut on accuser de couardise maintenant ?

- vois tu, Ginevra Weasley, commença t il alors que son visage exprimait de plus en plus la folie qui l'habite, ce n'est pas que je ne veut pas un affrontement seul à seul, c'est que je dois m'assurer de la victoire, à tout prix ! Termina-t-il en souriant de plus en plus.

Il retroussa sa manche gauche, laissant apparaître un tatouage : la marque des Ténèbres. Puis il appuya dessus avec sa main droite, avant d'éclater d'un rire dément.

_séparation_

Ça ne fait que dix minutes que je suis là, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait une heure. Je m'ennuie. Ce qui se raconte à cette réunion ne sert à rien. Ils discourent sur des détails sans importance, partagent leurs pauvres opinions sur telle ou telle chose, se félicitent des maigres résultats qu'ils obtiennent.

Avant, nous agissions. Avant, nous ne discutions pas tant que cela, nous attaquions. Les seules fois où le brainstorming (pas sûr que Rogue emploie ce mot !) s'imposait, c'était pour l'organisation des actions de grandes envergures, et non pour mettre au point la surveillance de tel ou tel insignifiant cafard.

Dumbledore me regarde. Il sait bien que je ne suis plus attentif, pas comme lui. Peut être va-t-on enfin parler de choses sérieuses ?

- en raison de sa récente nomination de directeur des recherches des enchantements au sein du ministère, il est devenu une cible potentiel pour les mangemorts, même si il n'a pas encore ouvertement déclaré qu'il était conte celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. C'est pourquoi…

Et voilà, nous continuons de jacasser en vain. Et à ce rythme là, j'en ai pour encore au moins une heure à ne rien faire.

Tiens, mon bras gauche me brûle. Que nous veut-il encore? Surtout à cette heure là… Ce n'est pas habituel. Dumbledore m'observe, encore une fois. Je le regarde également, puis je lui montre des yeux mon bras gauche. Il me fait un signe de tête. Il a compris. Je me lève, et m'en vais, sans même un regard aux autres.

C'est bien la première fois depuis fort longtemps que je suis content de partir là-bas. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à supporter la suite de cette réunion.

Je sort de la maison des Black, et transplane directement devant le château de Craigievar. C'est un château très connu des moldus, et peu de sorciers y font attention. C'est un lieu touristique. Mais ça fait environ un an et demi qu'il est en rénovation. Bref la planque parfaite pour le sorcier le plus recherché, surtout quand on est propriétaire de la société moldue qui s'occupe des travaux de ce château.

Avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, j'enfile ma cape noire et ma cagoule de même couleur. Je traverse le hall d'entrée, monte les escaliers menant au salon. Devant la porte, je croise un fidèle qui me dit qu'il faut aller à la salle de réception. J'y vais avec lui, en l'interrogeant sur le pourquoi de cette réunion.

Il est aussi ignorant que moi sur ce point. Mais il est sûr que c'est quelque chose d'important. Comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà deviné !!! Pour risquer de faire découvrir ses espions, ça doit être sérieux.

J'entre dans la salle. D'après le monde qu'il y a, je pense être un des derniers à être arrivé. Tout le monde est en cercle. A l'intérieur, il y a le seigneur des Ténèbres et …

Non !!! Ce n'est pas possible !!! Que fait elle là ? bien sur, elle était recherchée par les mangemorts, mais de là à ameuter toutes les troupes juste pour ses beaux yeux ! Elle n'est pas si importante… a moins que… c'est donc pour ça qu'elle a eu droit à une protection renforcée !!!

- bonjour, mes fidèles mangemorts.

Tous le saluèrent, puis un silence pesant tomba.

- comme vous vous en doutez, cet appel n'a rien d'anodin.

Il ménage le suspense. Mais moi, j'ai déjà deviné. Je sais ce qu'il va dire, ce qu'il va faire. Le silence règne toujours. Personne n'est assez fou pour parler ou même murmurer. Tous ont peur de la colère du maître.

- comme vous le voyez, nous avons une invitée. Ou plutôt devrais je dire deux invités !

Il se tait. Encore une fois, il attend que ses paroles nous fassent nous poser des questions. Les mangemorts se jettent des regards, incrédules. Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne s'en doutent même pas. Ils attendent les réponses que le maître va leur donner.

- oui mes chers. Nous avons bien deux invités. Et le deuxième est même de marque. Je vous présente donc Ginevra Weasley et Harry Potter.

_séparation_

Ce rire, il me glace le sang. Il vient d'appeler ses mangemorts, je le sais. J'ai peur tout à coup, mais je ne dois pas lui montrer. Je sais que je n'ai aucun moyen de m'enfuir. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, pour le moment.

Les premiers arrivent déjà. Malgré leurs capuches, je vois bien leur surprise. Voldemort ne leur a donc rien dit !

Ils continuent d'affluer. Ils se placent en cercle, avec Voldemort et moi au centre. Je ne bouge pas. Je me force à ne rien faire paraître sur mon visage. Je regarde devant moi, Voldemort s'apprête à parler.

Je continue de lire la surprise dans les attitudes des mangemorts. Mais quelle est donc l'importance que j'ai aux yeux de leur cher maître ? Ils vont être surpris.

Ça y est, il vient de leur révéler qu'on est deux dans un même corps. Y en a-t-il un qui comprend, qui devine ? Oui ! Mais lui n'est plus un mangemort. C'est une chance qu'il soit là et c'est bien la première fois que je pense ça, moi.

Il ne me reste que quelques instants avant que Tom ne leur dit la vérité. Voila ! Maintenant ils savent tout. Je ne leur laisse même pas le temps de leur remettre de leurs émotions, je ne laisse pas le temps à Voldemort de savourer l'effet de cette annonce sur ses fidèles. J'empoigne ma baguette, et :

- « _stupéfix »_

Tom est prit par surprise. Il va se prendre mon rayon rouge en pleine poitrine… non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi cette larve a fait ça !

Bon, ça fait un mangemort en moins, il n'en reste qu'une petite centaine.

- c'est que le petit Potter c'est enfin décidé à combattre comme un homme. Il lui aura fallut quatre ans pour comprendre !

Tous les mangemorts rigolent de la plaisanterie de leur maître.

- non Tom ! Tu te bats contre une Weasley aujourd'hui, et non contre un Potter. « _Expelliarmus_ »

Il évite le rayon en tournant sur lui-même et en faisant un pas de coté. Il ne riposte pas. Il veut me jauger.

Je rentre dans son jeu. Je lui envoie quelques petits maléfices de bas ordres. Il les évite tous, sauf celui de chauve-souris. Malheureusement, un mangemort lui en débarrasse.

- et bien, je dois dire que je suis surprit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'opposes une telle résistance. Amusons nous un peu, alors.

Ça y est, il va riposter. Que le duel commence.

_séparation_

Je ne la savais pas si douée. Elle a réussi à toucher le seigneur des Ténèbres deux fois, et à mon avis, elle n'en restera pas là. D'ailleurs, lui aussi l'a bien comprit. Maintenant, il va devoir réellement se battre. Il a enfin un autre adversaire que Dumbledore à sa mesure. Quoi que je ne pense pas qu'il n'a jamais eu le niveau de Dumbledore, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il en a toujours eu peur. Il avait peur de perdre.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Il ne sait ni à qui, ni à quoi il s'attaque. Va-t-il affronter Potter, ou Weasley, ou les deux. Il doit penser que c'est du pareil au même, et que de toute façon, il va gagner.

En attendant, la jeune Weasley se défend plutôt bien. Elle arrive à esquiver tous les sorts que lui lance son adversaire, pour l'instant. Il n'est même pas à 70 de ses capacités. Il la jauge toujours. Mais elle ne fait pas qu'éviter les sorts. Elle profite aussi de toutes les failles qu'il laisse pour riposter. Elle l'a même mis plusieurs fois en difficulté, mais à chaque fois, il s'est engagé un peu plus dans le duel.

Maintenant, il commence à se lasser. Tous les sorts qu'il lance sont de plus en plus forts, mais elle résiste tant bien que mal.

- alors, miss Weasley, c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable de faire ? Vous avez déjà atteint votre point de rupture ? Qu'espériez vous ? Battre le seigneur des Ténèbres ? « _Impero_ »

Quelques secondes passent, j'ai l'impression qu'elle combat le sortilège de l'imperium.

- oui !

Tous les mangemorts rient en même temps que le seigneur des Ténèbres.

- et tu pensais arrêter tous mes mangemorts à toi toute seule ?

- bien entendu !

Tous s'esclaffent de plus belle. Moi je les imite.

- écoutez moi cette petite prétentieuse ! « _Doloris_ »

Ils continuent tous de rire de cette situation. Moi aussi je continue mon manège, mais je n'arrive pas à supporter la douleur que je vois dans les yeux de la rouquine. Je ne l'ai jamais apprécier, mais je suis obliger de reconnaître qu'aujourd'hui, elle a fait preuve de courage et de détermination, plus que beaucoup d'entre nous.

- et maintenant, tu penses toujours pouvoir battre le seigneur des Ténèbres ? « _Impéro_ »

- plus que jamais, répondit elle après quelques secondes.

J'ai cru voir le seigneur des Ténèbres blêmir à l'entente de cette réplique. J'ai dû rêver. Non ! Il ne s'est pas moqué de la réponse donnée par Weasley. Elle a finalement réussi à rejeter l'imperium. En tout cas, elle a réussi à refroidir l'ambiance.

- petite insolente ! Cria t il avec rage. « _Avada kedavra_ »

Elle a réussi à éviter le premier sortilège de mort. Mais que fait elle ? Elle a pris sa baguette de l'autre main, et maintenant elle cherche quelque chose dans son dos avec sa main de baguette. Même si elle ne quitte pas le seigneur des Ténèbres des yeux, c'est une grave erreur. Elle ne va pas avoir le temps d'esquiver le deuxième rayon vert, et il le sait très bien.

- « _avada kedavra_ »

- « _expelliarmus_ », cria t elle en même temps.

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être bête à ce point ! Que peut faire un expelliarmus face à un avada kedavra ?

Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Pourquoi les deux baguettes vibrent ? Et pourquoi y a-t-il un faisceau lumineux couleur or qui relie les deux baguettes ? Serait ce… ?

Non ! Ce n'est possible qu'avec deux baguettes sœurs. Et la dernière fois qu'un tel phénomène c'est produit, c'était il y quatre ans, entre … alors c'est ça qu'elle cherchait dans son dos ! La baguette de Potter ! Elle est vraiment incroyable ! Maintenant, ils ne sont plus que tous les trois, on ne peut plus rien faire tant que le lien ne sera pas brisé.

Je devrais peut être alerter l'ordre. Vu le chaos qu'il règne ici, parmi les mangemorts, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à ne pas me faire repérer. Mais dans quelle poche ai-je rangé cette satanée pièce ?

_séparation_

- en fait, je pense qu'il faudrait revoir le système de surveillance des …

- excusez moi, mais le professeur Rogue demande une aide immédiate.

- Melle Granger, voulez vous bien dire à tous les membres de l'ordre et à tous les aurors de bien vouloir transplaner immédiatement au château de Craigievar, s'il vous plait.

- Bien, professeur Dumbledore.

- désolez, mais la réunion est terminée. Vous connaissez tous notre point de rendez vous, alors à tout de suite.

Toutes les personnes présentes quittèrent la pièce pour aller transplaner. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait déjà prit sa pièce, et indiqué déçu : 'urgent, repère Lord, transplaner'. Puis elle alla près de la cheminée, elle contacta le quartier général des aurors et leur délivra le message de Dumbledore. Après ceci, elle quitta à son tour la salle de réunion et alla transplaner.

_séparation_

Ça va se jouer à pile ou face, et je n'aurais pas de deuxième chance.

- « _ava…_ »

- « _expelliarmus_ »

Ma baguette tremble, ma main semble collée à ma baguette. Un mince faisceau couleur or relie nos baguettes. C'est exactement comme Harry me l'avait décrit. Maintenant, nos pieds décollent du sol, et un dôme d'or semble nous protéger.

Voldemort semble surprit. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça ! J'entends le chant du phénix. Ma baguette vibre de plus en plus fort, mais je ne peux pas la tenir à deux mains, j'ai mon autre baguette. J'arrive néanmoins à maîtriser un tant soit peu les tremblements.

Le fil d'or qui unissait nos deux baguettes n'est plus. Il a été remplacé par de grosses perles d'or qui semblent immobiles. Il faut que je tienne bon ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner.

Des sorts fusent en bas. Que se passe t il ? Voldemort semble ne rien avoir remarqué. Il est trop concentré. J'ai pourtant l'impression que les mangemorts s'entre tuent. Non ! C'est les membres de l'ordre ! Ils sont venus ! Ils semblent avoir le dessus pour l'instant. L'effet de surprise.

Oh non ! Les perles avances vers moi. Il ne faut pas qu'elles touchent ma baguette. Il ne faut pas. Concentre toi !

La première perle vient de toucher le bout de ma baguette. J'entends des hurlements de douleurs. Une épaisse fumée sort de ma baguette et prend la forme d'un bouclier. C'est logique puisque je m'entraînais avec Lupin à maîtriser cette baguette, et le sort de protection est le dernier qu'on a vu. Ne pense pas à ça !

_séparation_

Il n'y a rien à faire, elle n'est pas assez concentrée. Les perles ne vont que dans un seul sens, et il y a de plus en plus de fumée qui s'échappe de sa baguette. Pourquoi s'obstine t elle à garder sa deuxième baguette.

Tient ! Son bras gauche bouge. Le mouvement est lent, très lent même, mais il est perceptible. Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle est en train de pointer sa deuxième baguette sur le seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il faut que je trouve Dumbledore.

Je m'arrache de la contemplation du duel, et regarde tout autour de moi. Tous les mangemorts sont au sol, hors d'état de nuire. Les membres de l'ordre les ont pris par surprise. Ils n'ont rien pu faire. Je crois même que pas un ne s'est échappé.

Dumbledore marche lentement en regardant les hommes à terre. Certains doivent être morts, d'autres seulement stupéfixés ou saucissonnés. Il doit être en train d'identifier les morts et les vivants. Je l'appelle. Il me regarde, puis jette un œil sur le duel, et continue son identification. C'est comme si il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder. Que ce soit la fin du seigneur des Ténèbres ou de Weasley et Potter, je n'ai pas envie d'en rater une miette.

Maintenant son bras gauche est presque tendu. Dans quelques instants, le seigneur des Ténèbres sera en joue.

Je la vois bouger les lèvres. Un murmure doit s'en échapper. Je suis trop loin, je n'entends rien. Soudain, un rayon rouge sort de sa deuxième baguette. Un stupéfix. Le seigneur des Ténèbres est fait. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il cherchait à casser le lien, sans y parvenir.

Il est touché de plein fouet, et immédiatement, le lien se casse. Sous l'impact, il est projeté plus haut dans les airs avant de redescendre comme une pierre. Il heurte lourdement le sol, la tête la première. Je cours voir. Une mare de sang entoure déjà sa tête. Il s'est brisé la nuque. Il est mort !!!

Je reste sur place, immobile, savourant ce moment. Je regarde autour de moi. Je vois Bill Weasley tenant dans ses bras sa sœur, évanouie. Il a sûrement dû la rattraper au vol. Molly et Arthur sont près d'eux, ainsi que Charlie et les jumeaux. Il me semble qu'ils pleurent.

Un peu plus loin, il y a Lupin, Tonks et Granger, ensemble. Ils sont près d'un corps. J'ai l'impression que c'est celui de Kingsley, mais je n'en suis pas sur.

Proche d'eux, Dumbledore est aussi auprès d'un corps. Peut être celui de Mondigus. Je suis trop loin pour en être sûr. Dumbledore se relève et tourne la tête. Il a senti que quelqu'un le regardait. Nos regards se croisent, puis il me sourit. Lui aussi sait que tout est fini.

* * *

Tout ? Non ! Il reste encore l'épilogue !!!

Petite note de l'auteur : le château de Craigievar existe vraiment (si j'en crois un de mes bouquins) et il se situe en écosse, mais pour les travaux qu'il y a à l'intérieur, ce n'est que pur invention.

Re petite note de l'auteur : un grand **MERCI** à Dreyd qui a gentiment vérifié et corrigé mes passages Roguien.

A une prochaine!!!

* * *

**R&R:**

**Angie black (1):** t'as tout compris, faut lire pour comprendre!!!

**Angie black (2):** le concierge? Je pense qu'il a du poser sa dem juste après le départ des jumeaux Weasley, ça à du être l'enfer pour lui.

**Angie black (3):** pour le patronus, je pense que tu as compris en lisant la dernière phrase du chap 4. Sinon, je suis sûr qu'Harry les abandonnerait si il pensait qu'il les mettrait trop en danger. Ce sont ses amis qui le pourchasseraient jusqu'en enfer!!!

**Angie black (4):** là, je ne peux rien dire, et je te rejoint sur le ricktusempra, le rire doit sûrement être la pire des tortures pour rogue (j'vais me faire tuer). Je te dis un beau et grand merci pour ces quatre reviews, et à bientôt.


	10. épilogue

**Epilogue.**

J'ai réussi. Nous avons réussi. Je ne ressens plus cette sensation désagréable de brûlure sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux, je peux, nous pouvons nous endormir tranquillement maintenant. C'est fini, toute cette horreur est finie. La vie va enfin pouvoir reprendre son cours, là où elle c'est arrêtée, quatre ans plus tôt.

Je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression d'être à l'abri, loin de tout. Une douce chaleur sur le visage me réveille, doucement j'ouvre les yeux. C'est un rayon de soleil qui m'a réveillée. Par la fenêtre ouverte, je vois le ciel bleu. C'est une belle journée qui continue.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillée, mademoiselle Weasley. »

Je veux répondre, mais j'ai la langue sèche, la bouche pâteuse, j'ai du mal à parler. J'arrive enfin à émettre un son. Ma voix est rocailleuse.

« Vous n'auriez pas un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait ? » Demandais je avec beaucoup de difficultés.

« Si, bien sûr. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

« Merci. »

Elle s'en va. Je sais que c'est une infirmière, elle porte une blouse et elle a l'emblème de Sainte Mangouste dessus. C'est dans cet hôpital que je dois être. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas reconnu ma chambre. Après quelques minutes, elle revient avec une carafe d'eau et un verre. Elle pose le tout sur une table de chevet, puis me sert un verre et me le donne.

Je bois doucement. Je me force à boire doucement, car sinon je vais m'étouffer, mais je fini malgré tout mon verre d'une traite. Depuis tout à l'heure, une question me taraude l'esprit, je la lui pose.

« Vous avez dit, avant de sortir, que j'étais enfin réveillée. Comment ça enfin ? Je veux dire, ça fait depuis combien de temps que je suis ici ? « Ma voix est redevenue normale, comme par magie. C'est sûrement dû au verre d'eau.

« Ca fait trois jours aujourd'hui, me répondit elle. Quand on vous a amené ici, vous étiez dans une sorte de petit coma léger. En fait, sommeil profond serait plus juste. »

« Ca fait trois jours que je dors ! » Dis je, abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Et dire que je pensais n'avoir dormi que quelques heures.

L'infirmière voit bien que je n'arrive pas à digérer cette nouvelle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, me dit elle, c'est tout à fait normal de dormir autant de temps quand on est aussi fatigué que vous l'étiez. Vous étiez épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que magiquement. Je vais aller prévenir votre mère de votre réveille. »

« Vous pourriez me ramener quelque chose à manger, s'il vous plait ? » Demandais je, d'une voix absente.

« Bien sur » répondit elle avant de partir.

Trois jours ! Cela fait trois jours que je dors. Maman doit être morte d'inquiétude, et papa aussi d'ailleurs. Je dirais même qu'il doit être encore plus sur les nerfs que maman, mais il n'en montre rien, comme à son habitude, et il soutient maman. C'est du papa tout craché ça. Et je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est pareil pour tous mes frangins.

Trois jours, cela fait trois jours qu'il est mort. Est-ce que tout le monde est au courant ? Est ce qu'ils savent pour moi ?  
D'un seul coup, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir rester éveillé. Si jamais ils savent, il doit y avoir tous ces abrutis de journalistes aux portes de ma chambre. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais les supporter. Certaines fois, je me demandais même comment Harry arrivait à ne pas les tuer, tous, tellement ils sont insupportables et irrespectueux.

Harry ! Je pousse un long soupir et un sourire béat se dessine sur mes lèvres.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de me questionner à son sujet que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, laissant place à ma mère et à l'infirmière de tout à l'heure. Maman se jette dans mes bras, en sanglotant. Elle est vraiment soulagée de me voir, et c'est réciproque.

« Je suis contente de te voir éveillée, ma chérie. »

« Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir maman. »

L'infirmière dépose le plateau repas à coté de la carafe d'eau, maman s'en aperçoit et sourit.

« Je crois que je vais te forcer à finir tout ça, plaisanta t elle. »

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin. Je meurs de faim. »

« C'est une bonne maladie » dit l'infirmière.

Cette remarque fit rire maman. Que je suis contente de la voir rire et sourire.

« Oui, c'est vrai. C'est ce que je me tue à répéter à mes enfants. »

L'infirmière sourit, puis s'en va. Un silence s'installe. Maman n'ose pas me déranger pendant mon repas. Elle m'observe, mais ne dit rien. Elle sourit, elle est heureuse que je n'aie rien, et me voir manger de bon appétit la rassure.

Ensuite, après ce repas, nous avons discuté de tout et de rien. On a un peu abordé ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon sommeil, mais maman n'était pas très à l'aise, donc on a pas trop approfondit le sujet. Et comme je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de cette bataille avec ma mère… Elle sera bien assez tôt ce qu'il c'est réellement passé.

Plus tard, peut être qu'on en parlera ensemble, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Finalement, on en est venu à parler de mode et de musique, bref de banalités. Elle m'a aussi donné des nouvelles de la famille ; tout le monde est inquiet pour moi, et mes parents ont reçu beaucoup de lettres de mes camarades de Poudlard me souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Je me demande bien comment ils ont fait pour être mis au courant, mais Luna, Iola et les jumeaux ont du être inquiet de ne pas me voir arriver, et maman leur à sûrement dit que j'étais à Sainte Mangouste. Quand tiendront ils leurs langues ceux là !

« Dit maman, tu ne pourrais pas me trouver des parchemins, une plume et de l'encre, s'il te plait ? Et pourrais tu me ramener les journaux des jours précédents aussi ? » Demandais je après un silence.

« Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans les journaux en ce moment, ma chérie. »

« C'est juste pour vérifier un truc, m'man ! »

« Bon, d'accord, je fais un saut à la maison et je te rapporte ça au plus vite. »

Puis elle sortit, me laissant seule dans cette chambre.  
Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder d'une idée à une autre, sans pour autant qu'il y est de lien logique entre.  
Puis, j'ai pensé à la bataille. Même si j'y étais, je me demande bien ce qu'il s'y est passé. J'ai juste vu les membres de l'ordre arriver et prendre par surprise les mangemorts, ensuite, je pense que l'ordre a eu le dessus car je suis là, à Sainte Mangouste, mais j'étais trop absorbée par le combat que je menais. En fait, je n'ai pas vu et ne sais pas grand-chose à part que Voldemort a été déchu.

Encore une fois, la porte s'ouvre, m'interrompant dans mes pensées. C'est maman, elle m'apporte de quoi écrire ainsi que le journal d'aujourd'hui.

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais je n'ai trouvé que ce journal à la maison. Ton père a dû jeter les autres. »

« C'est pas grave, m'man. »

Je prends le journal, et regarde les gros titres. Ils ne parlent pas de la chute de Voldemort. Normalement, une bonne nouvelle comme celle là fait au moins la une pendant une semaine, si ce n'est plus. Ce qui veut dire que personne ne sait, à par l'ordre. Je m'apprête à poser une question, mais maman est plus rapide.

« Je vais voir les médicomages » dit elle juste avant de quitter la chambre.

Tant pis, je garde ma question pour plus tard, mais je pense déjà connaître la réponse, c'est juste pour en être vraiment sûre.  
Je prends les parchemins, la plume et l'encre que maman m'a amenée, et je commence à écrire une lettre à Luna, Iola et aux jumeaux. Avec un peu de chance, ils sont encore tous en vacances chez Luna.

_Salut toi (vous, si tout le monde est là), comment ça va ?  
Ça me va bien de poser cette question, me diras tu ! Mais bon, on ne me changera jamais, et puis, vous avez l'habitude.  
Moi ça va bien, enfin mieux.  
Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue, enfin arrivée parce que en fait j'étais en chemin mais on n'a pas voulu me faire arriver à bonne destination._

Après cette phrase, je m'arrête d'écrire. Dois je tout leur dire maintenant, par écrit ? Ça serait plus simple, mais en même temps, si jamais cette lettre n'arrivait pas à destination, ça serait une catastrophe. J'aurais tous les journalistes aux basques. Je le leur dirais plus tard, quand je les reverrais tous.

_Enfin, je vous raconterais tout ça plus tard, ainsi que le pourquoi j'ai dormi pendant trois jours, et le pourquoi du pourquoi, et même le pourquoi du comment et le comment du pourquoi si vous le voulez._

_  
Je pense que ma mère va réussir à me faire sortir ce soir, au plus tard demain matin, mais je ne sais pas si elle acceptera que je vienne vous rejoindre ! Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, Luna, mais je vais avoir le droit à une de ses surveillances drastiques, avec interdiction à la magie pendant au moins une semaine. Mais je pense que si je lui demande gentiment, elle vous laissera peut être venir à la maison._

_  
Bon, je vous laisse et vous dit à bientôt._

_Bisous à tous !_

A peine le point final mit, que quelqu'un rentre dans la chambre. Pendant un quart de seconde, j'ai cru que c'était l'infirmière qui revenait, mais à ma plus grande surprise, c'est Ron.

Il n'a absolument pas changé en trois jours. Faut dire, peu de personne changent en trois jours ! Mais un détail me frappe, il a des bandages aux deux mains.

« Salut la belle aux bois dormant, bien dormi ? Pas trop dur le réveil ? Dis moi, tu n'as pas eu besoin du prince charmant ? »

A peine arrivé, et déjà en train d'essayer de m'énerver.

« Salut Roninouchet ! Prince charmant ? Comment sais tu que Malfoy est passé tout à l'heure ? Il embrasse divinement d'ailleurs ».

J'adore voir la tête de mon frère se décomposer devant mes yeux. C'est un spectacle auquel je ne me lasserais jamais.

« Dis, tu rigoles là, j'espère ? » demanda t il, horrifié.

« Evidemment, je me paye juste ta tête. C'est vraiment dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo, si tu pouvais te voir, je suis sûre que tu ne te serais même pas reconnu ! T'étais vraiment tordant. »

« Très drôle, ha, ha, ha ! » Dit il ironiquement.

« Là, je t'ai vexé. »

« Nan, pas du tout. Moi qui m'inquiétais de ton état ! J'espère que tu n'accueilles pas tout le monde comme ça ! »

« Rassures toi, ça t'est seulement réservé. Bon, alors ça va bien comme tu veux toi ? Et puis, c'est quoi ces bandages ? »

« Oh ! Ça ! » dit il comme si c'était normal. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. »

« Et que t'est il arrivé ? » Demandais je sur un ton impatient.

« Je me suis brûlé les deux mains avec un paquet piégé. J'ai juste eu le temps de lâcher le paquet un quart de seconde avant qu'il n'explose, sans ça, je n'avais plus de mains. Mais bon, ce n'est pas trop grave. »

« Et ça t'est arrivé quand ? »

« Il y a trois jours, il était près de huit heures quand ça m'est arrivé. » Il insonorisa la chambre. « C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas là bas. »

« Tu sais alors ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demandais je, pleine d'espoir.

« En parti, oui. Mais je crois que tu es mieux placée que moi pour raconter tout ceci. »

« Pas du tout. Je sais juste ce que j'ai fait. Je n'avais pas trop le loisir de regarder ce qu'il se passait en bas. »

« Personne n'a voulu me dire pourquoi tu étais là bas ? »

« C'est peut être parce que personne ne le savait » lui rétorquais je.

Cela lui cloua le bec, car un silence suivit.

« Moi, ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est qu'aucun journal n'en ai fait ses gros titres » dis je pour relancer la conversation vers un sujet qui m'intéresse.

« C'est tout simplement parce que presque tout a été passé sous silence. Le monde sorcier sait juste qu'il y a eu une grande prise de Mangemorts ce jour là, et donc ils savent juste que la puissance de Voldemort en a été diminué. Il n'y que ceux qui étaient sur place qui connaissent la vérité, et ceux qui appartiennent à l'ordre. »

« Donc aucun journaliste n'est au courant ? »

« Et si tu écoutais un peu ce que je disais ! Personne n'est au courant. Ça répond à ta question, non ! »

« Ouf ! Je n'aurais pas les journalistes à mes basques. »

« Comment ça ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'est ce que tu caches ? »

C'est à ce moment que le professeur Dumbledore fit son entré. Dans un éclair rouge et jaune, il était apparut avec Fumseck. L'oiseau, à peine arrivé, s'envola et se posa sur mes genoux.

« Bonjour professeur » a-t-on dit, mon frère et moi, à l'unisson.

« Bonjour les enfants. Vous allez mieux apparemment. Excusez moi, monsieur Weasley, mais j'aimerais parler à votre sœur en privé. »

« Bien sûr, professeur » dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Non, Ron, reste. Etant donné que toi aussi tu te poses des questions, en restant tu auras peut être quelques réponses. Ça ne vous dérange pas professeur ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » Répondit il en me regardant avec ses habituels yeux bleus pétillant de malice.

« Je vous écoute, professeur, que voulez vous savoir ? »

« Vous vous rappelez de ce qui c'est passé il y trois jours, avant que vous ne perdiez connaissance ? »

J'acquiesce de la tête, et il continua.

« Bien. Donc comme vous le savez tous les deux, Voldemort a été tué, et tous ceux qui ont assisté à sa défaite vous ont vu, miss Weasley, tuer Voldemort. Je crois que seuls certains mangemorts, miss Granger, le professeur Rogue et moi-même, savons ce qui c'est réellement passé. Mais vous, le savez vous ? »

Encore une fois, j'acquiesce de la tête. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ron qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Dumbledore ne prend pas la parole, il espère une autre réponse qu'un hochement de tête.

« Tous ceux qui étaient là ont été abusés par leurs yeux. C'est bien Harry qui a tué Voldemort, et la prophétie a donc été respectée. C'est lui qui contrôlait la deuxième baguette, alors que moi je ne faisais que de maintenir le lien. »

« Finalement, monsieur Potter a réussi à communiquer avec vous autrement que par vos rêves. »

« Oui, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. C'est moi qui l'empêchais de le faire. Déjà qu'auprès de certains de mes camarades, je passais pour une gentille fofolle, alors si en plus j'avais eu des moments où je regardais le vide trop longtemps… »

« Je comprends. Mais c'était la première fois où il prenait contrôle d'une partie de vous. »

« Oui professeur, mais heureusement qu'il a été à l'encontre de mes interdictions, sinon on serait mort tous les deux, il y a trois jours. »

« C'est donc pour ça qu'Harry ne nous donnait pas de nouvelles ? » demanda Ron, sans se soucier le moins du monde que sa question est totalement décalée.

« Oui, monsieur Weasley. Harry ne pouvait tout simplement ni écrire, ni parler. Par contre, il pouvait discuter avec votre sœur, et même prendre possession de son corps, si il l'avait souhaité, d'ailleurs, il l'a fait au moins une fois. »

« Et Hermione était au courant ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit ! »

« C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas que cela s'ébruite. »

« Et vous aviez raison, miss Weasley. Mais miss Granger ne vous a qu'à moitié écoutée, elle aussi. Elle est venue m'en parler, et je dois bien avouer que cela m'a surpris. Je ne pensais absolument pas qu'Harry utiliserait ce sort pour échapper à Voldemort. »

« Mais il a utilisé quel sort ? Et quand est ce qu'il a échappé à Voldemort grâce à ça ? Je ne comprends plus grand-chose. »

« Harry a utilisé un sort, l'année dernière, qui l'a réduit à l'état d'une âme sans corps. Si il n'avait pas trouvé refuge dans un autre corps, il serait mort, répondis je à mon frère. »

« Et il est venu dans le tient, dit il tout excité. C'est donc pour ça que tu étais à la bataille ! »

« En fait, monsieur Weasley, votre sœur est à l'origine de la bataille. C'est grâce à elle que tous les mangemorts se sont réunis, et aussi grâce à un peu de chance. Mais elle n'a pas eu peur, et elle a affronté Voldemort comme peu auraient pu le faire. Ensuite, c'est elle qui a provoqué la création du lien du _priori incantatum_, la coupant ainsi de toutes représailles de Mangemorts. Elle s'est emprisonnée avec Voldemort dans une sorte de bulle que l'on ne peut casser que de l'intérieur. Et c'est à ce moment que le professeur Rogue nous a avertis. C'est bien grâce à vous, miss Weasley, que tout est fini, même si c'est monsieur Potter qui a lancé le sort fatal à Voldemort. »

« Et c'était quoi comme sort ? » demanda un Ron décidément trop curieux.

« Un _expelliarmus »_ lui répondis je « comme on était tous les deux dans les airs, ça l'a expulsé et ça a brisé le lien en même temps. Il est mort quand il est retombé sur le sol. »

« Une mauvaise réception » fit Dumbledore avec un ton d'amusement certain.

« On m'a dit que Kingsley et Mondingus étaient morts » demanda Ron en mettant les deux pieds dans le plat.

« Si il n'y avait eu qu'eux » répondit Dumbledore alors que toute trace de malice s'effaça de ces yeux pour laisser place à de la tristesse. « Il y a eu en tout 37 sorciers qui ont péri au cours de cette bataille, sans compter Voldemort. »

La joie visible sur le visage de mon frère laissa place à une tristesse. Moi aussi je ne me sentais plus très heureuse. Je me sentais un peu coupable, coupable car c'était de ma faute si cette bataille avait eu lieu. Mais en même temps, si Voldemort était encore vivant, combien de personnes auraient pu être tué en trois jours ? Beaucoup plus que 37.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre encore une fois. Ma chambre est vraiment un moulin !

« Ron, tu es là ? » demanda maman. « Oh bonjour Albus, je ne vous avais pas vu. »

« Bonjour Molly. Je ne vais pas vous importunez plus longtemps. Pourriez vous donnez ceci à miss Granger ? Dit il en donnant une enveloppe cachetée à Ron. »

« Bien sûr professeur. »

Fumseck s'envola et rejoignit son maître, puis ils partirent de la même façon qu'ils étaient venus.

« Bon, les enfants, préparez vos affaires, on rentre à la maison. »

_°°°°°_

De retour au Terrier, la première chose que je fis, ce fut d'envoyer ma lettre à Luna, dans laquelle j'avais rajouté que je n'étais plus à Sainte Mangouste.

Trois jours plus tard, Luna, Iola, et les jumeaux étaient à la maison. On était neuf en tout, car Ron, Fred et Georges, et Hermione étaient là, et nous avons rit comme jamais, surtout grâce aux deux paires de jumeaux, et à la bonne ambiance qu'avait mis la bonne nouvelle que j'avais annoncé à mes amis.

Le soir même, Hermione vint dans ma chambre pour discuter d'elle et de Ron, mon idiot de frère avait encore fait des siennes, mais aussi du problème Harry.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit il y a peu ? » M'avait elle demandée.

« Bien sûr ! Tu as trouvé un moyen de faire revenir Harry dans son corps. »

« Oui, j'en ai parlé au professeur Dumbledore, et il a fait quelques recherches pour en arriver à la conclusion que c'est possible, mais qu'il y a des risques, plus pour toi que pour Harry. »

« Arrêtes de me faire languir et mets moi au parfum. »

« Disons que tu peux te retrouver dans le même état qu'Harry, dans un des meilleurs des cas, et cela peut aller jusqu'à la mort, voir pire. »

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par pire que la mort ? » Demandais je alors que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Tu connais le baiser du détraqueur ? »

« Et les risques pour Harry ? »

« Pour lui, c'est à double tranchant, soit il meurt, soit il retrouve son corps. Mais pour qu'il retrouve son corps, il ne faut pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. »

La nouvelle lune eu lieu une semaine après cette discussion, aujourd'hui même. Je ne l'ai pas oubliée, cette discussion, elle résonne encore dans ma tête. Hermione m'avait même demandée si je ne voulais pas faire appelle à un spécialiste de magie ancienne. Personnellement, seule ma futur belle sœur était capable de faire ce rituel, avec peut être Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, il est là, ce soir. Il est venu assister au 'spectacle'.

Je suis stressée. Je ne sais pas si je veux encore réellement qu'Harry quitte mon corps. Je suis toujours indécise. Je redoute la question fatidique que va obligatoirement poser Hermione. Ron eu beau me dire qu'Hermione n'avait jamais raté une seule potion, même au premier essai, je ne suis pas totalement en confiance. Il ne s'agit pas de potions. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, par cœur même. Mais …

« Tu es prête ? » Me demande Hermione.

« Oui » répondis je dans avec une voix dans laquelle le doute n'est plus.

Maintenant, j'ai confiance, et Harry aussi.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Un grand merci à **m4r13** qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre, et même commenter quelques passages, ce qui m'a bien fait rire.

Sinon, je m'excuse d'avoir fait une fin comme celle-ci, c'est-à-dire en sous entendue, mais il fallait s'y attendre, non ?  
Maintenant est clos cette fic, je vais me lancer dans une nouvelle bientôt, mais avant, il faut que je fasse le scénario. En attendant, vous pourrez toujours me retrouver avec « en magie, rien n'est impossible », en fonction des sujets proposés par FDFF.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont suivis cette fic jusqu'au bout, lecteurs anonymes comme reviewers.

**Les réponses aux reviews :**

_Mario-moune :  
_Ron, le voici, et merci pour l'idée, je l'avais complètement oublié celui là !

_Firenze :_  
bonne année à toi aussi, avec beaucoup de retard (ou beaucoup d'avance). Pour le point de vue de Rogue, je n'avais pas le choix. Il me fallait quelqu'un à la fois Mangemort, et à la fois dans l'ordre, et il n'y a que lui.

_Dreyd :_  
d'après le sous entendu que je laisse (la dernière phrase), tu as peut être la réponse à ta question. Si non, mail moi.  
Rogue, ne pas dire brainstorming, tu as raison, mais je n'avais pas de synonyme à ma disposition.  
Pour ton commentaire, non, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais c'est pas vraiment grave, si ?

_idéfix61 :_  
merci, c'est gentil. A bientôt.

_Aurélia :_  
et si, c'est la fin (ou un commencement). Adoucir Rogue ? Il ne fait que décrire ce qu'il voit.

_M4r13 :_  
1. ma manière d'écrire a évolué, non ?  
2. je crois que tu as trouvé comment faire pour avoir la suite, non ? Sinon, tu click sur la petite flèche qui va vers la droite, en bas à droite.  
3. mdr ! T'es fâchée, hein !  
4. mon cher Watson, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour menez à bien cette enquête.  
5. il faudrait faire des bouquins de Mais où est Harry, comme il y a des Mais où est Charlie.  
6. j'ai eu besoin de ce chapitre pour clarifier la situation Ginny/Harry, et ce qu'elle ressent. Sinon, il ne sert à rien d'autre à par essayer de faire oublier l'intrigue.  
7. mon cher Watson, cette enquête est presque close. Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé mettre Hermione à rude épreuve.  
8. j'aime bien la fin de ce chap.  
9. Comme tu l'as dis, elle pas bête mon idée contre l'autre face de serpent, hein ?  
Tu doutes ? Mais de quoi ? En tout cas, je n'ai pas dit explicitement si il récupérait son corps.


End file.
